what a trip!
by stitch8000
Summary: what happens wen you get a werd email
1. Chapter 1

What a **trip!**

**chapter 1.**

**mete a godess.**

**I was in my room locking at my computer when a new ****mail popt up on the screen and the mail sad do you whant to now the truth??? And by the way my name is Peter a ****ordinary 19 ****year old boy. But enough about me back to the mail in hand or screen. I sad what is this and ****click on it. Ther was a brite flach and a ****second later i whas in a enormous room and i began to think wher the hell am i??? Then i hear very loud foot steps behind my back and i turn a round and saw a very big paw and i lookt up. And ther i saw a huge female experiment a lot lick Angel only she whas white and pink and hade huge ruby on her chest and she hade sky blue eyes.**

**She lookt down at me and to sa i whas scared wood be a understatment in did. And when she stretch down to pick me up i began to run. But she catcht me easy and pickt me up in her paw. I whas scared she wood crush me. But when she brat me up to her face. I whas shaking lick crazy and she saw this and smilede at me and sade, dont be scared of me i whont hurt you!**

**I stopt skaking and lookt at her, she lookt nice, very nice for a huge experiment that is.**

**I whas tinking how is she?**

**So i musterd up all my courage and sade, excuse me but how are you and wher am i?**

**She smilede and sade, oh excuse me let me introduce myself, i am seraditis the godess of soles, life and experiments. And to anser wher you are? You are in limbo.**

**Ok i sade and what am i dowing here?**

**Oh that simple she sade, you are here becose you are a uniquest sole i have see in deckads and i whant your help!**

**Hu? Me help you but you are a godess what do you need me for? I sade to her.**

**Whel you see do you now how Jumba Jookiba is? She ask me.**

**Yes i do i sade, he made Stitch and the oder 628 experiments i sade to her.**

**Good so you now how he is then she sade. Well you see Jumba hasse bin sayng that i dont exce and i whant to prowe him wrong but i cant bring bring him here and i cant leve this place.**

**And? i sade.**

**And thats were you com in she sade you are a very stong sole and i havent sen somone lick you in a long time. You are a sole that can be re-made and survive the proses whit you memory intakt.**

**So what you are saying is that you whant to re-macke me? I sade.**

**Yes she sade.**

**And what is ti you whant to mack me to? I askt.**

**A experiment!!! she sade.**

**WHAT??? I ****scream at her and she semd hurt at how i reactit.**

**Oh ****please dont be mad at me she sad in sad ton of ****voice at me and lookt sad.**

**Oh grate i made a godess sad i thought then sade what do i get out of it? And what will it ****cost me i askt.**

**She lookt at me and sade, you will get strength, speed and powers ****you cude only dream and i wood always watch over you and gide you and visit in your dreams and you get to mete Lilo and Stitch to she sade bute you cane never be humen again but you will still have your memeory.**

**Hmmm i sade ok i am game i dident have ****much of a life as humen and it cud be fun to be a experiment to, so what do i haft to do then?**

**So y****ou will do it for me rely? she askt looking happy again.**

**Yes i sade.**

**Ok she sade, i will drop you in a hole that will transform you in to a experiment and send you to Lilo and Stitchs univers she sade.**

**Ok drop me in the hole then i sade to her.**

**A hole opend up and she dropt me in and i ****heard her say good luck and i will see you soon in your dreams.**

**I fell in the hole and i saw my clothes diserpper ad fur bigan to grow out and i whas back and the fur on my chest and stomech whas red as Leroys fur and my eyes becam lick Leroys only mine were dark blue and my fingers and tow nals becam claw**** and my ears becom lick Leroys to then a ****crystal grow out of my chest and it whas blue then my bode and head bigan to change to look lick Stitch in his dog form and now his transfomshen whas complete and he whas sent on his way. And so the ****adventure bigins.**

**End of chapter 1**

**Next chapter 2.**

**Love at first sight.**

**This is my first story so ****please be nice to me.**

**And ****please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2.**

**Love at first sight.**

**It whas a butiful day in ****Hawaiie wher Lilo and Stitch and the oder experiments livede happerly. But not all the experiments wher happy non oder then experiment 621 aka Chopsuey whas a green finer version of stitch and experiment 123 aka Carmen a female whit four** **arms and in ****inch one thar whas a meracas her body was lick Angels but cuver figer and she was pink in color and she hade blue eyes and a fruthate on her ****head she whas made to make pepol danse til thay dropt. But now she whas screaming at chopsuey for she hade lernd that the only resen he hade gone out whit her whas so he cude have sex whit her and nofing ellse. She whas mad at him and she sade, you have never loved me you only whanted my body. And chopsuey sade, yes it is tro i only whanted your body and sex. Thats it we are fruw she sade. I never whant to see you ever agen now get lost you asshole. Ande he left her alone in the clering and she began to cry in her lonynes.**

**Then she sade out loud, is ther a male the will love me for me and not my body, the she fele asleep under a tree and began to dream.**

**In Carmens dream.**

**Carmen finds her self i a open but very fogy ****area, she loks arund and sees nobody but wen turns to her left a second time she sees a female experiment that is whit and pink and has sky blue eyes and a ruby on her chest standing next to her and she jumps of frit and says, how are you?**

**The whit experiment ****smiles and says, i am here to anser your request!**

**What says Carmen.**

**You askt, is ther a male the will love me for me and not my body? And i am here to anser yes the is one on the way here.**

**What do you mean on the way and how are you? Ask Carmen agen.**

**Oh excuse me says the whit one. I am Seraditis the godess of soles, life and experiments.**

**You are a godess says Carmen.**

**Yes i am and i heard you and wanted to help you and prov to Jumba that i am reall.**

**Ok sade Carmen**** so how will i recunise him?**

**Whel sade S****eraditis he the same body tipe lick Stitch or Leroy but he is black and red in hes fur color and hes eyes are dark blue and he hase a crystal on hes chest.**

**And you made hem for me? askt Carmen.**

**I made the body the sole coms form a willing humen.**

**A humen askt Carmen curiously.**

**Yes becuse he is you tru sole mate, but now you are going to wake up in 10 ****seconds sade ****Seraditis.**

**But will i ever mete you agen? askt Carmen.**

**Yes in your dreams sade Seraditis and sade bye for now...**

**Carmen opend her eyes and saw that it was almost dawn and thought to her self did i rely sleep that long and got up and bega to walk to the beach.**

**On the beach not to far from Carmen whas a big portol opend up in the sky and out fel a new experiment and it hit the sand hard and the portol clost up and the new comer got up and began to spit out sand in its mouth and then lookt arund and sa that he was on a tropical beach.**

**Ok so dis most be Lilo and Stitchs home island but were on the island am i ? he askt hem self.**

**You are 5 km from Lilos house sade a butifel voice.**

**He turnd arund and ther stod Carmen smileing at him and looking at him to, he fel over ****surprist to see her ther.**

**Sorry i dident men to ****surpris, and she helpt hem up.**

**Its ok i dient get ****hurt he sade.**

**So how are you askt Carmen.**

**Whel you see i gust got he and i dont got a name yet he sade.**

**Then Carmen sade somting that blowd hem ****away.**

**You are so cute and ****handsome whant to be my friend or beter yet my boyfriend?**

**The end of chapter 2.**

**Next chapter 3.**

**A pisst ex and a fight whit new powers**

**please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A pisst ex and a fight whit new powers.**

**So what do you say?**

**Ok i can be your friend and when i now you better maybe i can be your boyfriend ok.**

**Ok so what is your name? Ask Carmen.**

**Well my name is Peter but i dont tink it suite me any more sade Peter.**

**Well Peter i am Carmen experiment 123**** sade Carmen.**

**Well its nice to meet you Carmen sade peter and shuke paws white her.**

**So Carmen can you show me to Lilo and Stitchs home? Ask Peter.**

**Sure follow me sade Carmen and showd the way.**

**But litel did thay now whas that thay wer bing watch by ex-boyfriend and he whas pisst at what he saw****. His girl whit a new boy! **

**I am going to kill him and then Carmen will be mine sade Chopsuey and hurryd of.**

**Wen Carmen and Peter were woking thay talk to each other.**

**So Carmen got any hobbys? ask Peter.**

**Well i love to dance and lisen to musik and doing art to lick pant sade Carmen and you do you have any hobbys ask Carmen.**

**Well i am a martial arts master i love to lisen to musik and look at art and read books and working on computers to sade Peter.**

**Wow you most be rely smart sade Carmen.**

**No i am not that smart sade Peter and blush a litel.**

**So may i ask if you have any oder boyfriends befor you meet me? Ask Peter.**

**Well yes i hade a couple but thay all were assholes thay only lovede my body and nofing ells sade Carmen and lookt sad and Peter code not help but to feel sorry for her and out of the blue he hugd her to mack her fel beter. And she did but it did not last long for thay bofe hearde a noise and lookt fored and saw a very pisst Chopsuey aka experiment 621.**

**What the hell are you doing whit my Carmen you bratt sade Chopsuey and jumpt at him tring to nock him out whit a puch but mist because Peter duckt down fast so he hits a tree in stade and the tree snaps in two of the fors.**

**Wow what is you problem and why are you are you trying to kill me ask Peter as he whas duging and ducking his blows and kicks.**

**I dont lick you and you tucht her thats why sade Chopsuey and tryde to punch him. But thes time Peter catch his in his paw and Peters paw bigan to glow red whit energe that forst Chopsuey to back of a litel but then attack agen.**

**But Carmen hade seen enouge and jumpt in to stop Chopsuey from harming Peter but got kickt and puch by Chopsuey insted and fel but Peter manich to catch her and set her down on the grass to rest.**

**Now Peter whas mad as hell! Here has Carmen com to stop the fight and Chopsuey hurt her bad and he dos not even cares.**

**How the hell can you hit a girl lick thatand not even care if she gets hurt? ask Peter.**

**Easy she is a bitch and a bitch needs to now her plase in the worlde sade Chopsuey very come.**

**You are a monster whit now sole and no feelings for her safty and well being! Sade Peter very mad to Chopsuey.**

**So what are you going to do abute it ask Chopsuey not careing at all.**

**I am going to protect her from you sade Peter and his paws began to glow briter and Peter herad a voice in hes head. It whas Seraditis voice and she sade: aim and reles all the energe in your paws at Chopsuey Peter you can do it i belive in you she sade.**

**And Peter did as he whas tolde and aim at Chopsuey and relest a gient beam of energe twords Chopsuey that ca****tch him of garde.**

**Oh crap whas all Chopsuey hade to say befor he whas hit by it and whent fling through the trees and disappeard from site.**

**Peter runs over to Carmen to see if she is ok.**

**Carmen are you ok ask Peter.**

**Yes i am ok just a litel sor but odervis fine says Carmen and she trys to get up and fails.**

**Here let me help you sade Peter and givs her a helping paw.**

**So shalle we continu to Lilo and Stitch ask Carmen.**

**Yes sade Peter and thay continu on thay way.**

**The end of chapter 3.**

**Next chapter 4.**

**A meeting and a name.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**A meeting and a name.**

**At Lilos home.**

**Lilo was i her room whit Leroy. Leroy hade bin sent to earth for good behaviour and all his clons hade died a week after the battel whit Stitch and his ohana and Lilo hade turnd Leroy good but litel dide she now that Leroy hade fallen in love whit her. And were is Stitch you wonder well he was down stara whit Angel and she whas 3 months pregnant and Stitch whas the dad and Angel wode give birth in 1 month to 5 kids and Stitch was so happy. But he hade hadly any time for Lilo at all. And he did not sleep in the same room whit Lilo any more. He slept in the old ship whit Angel instade and Leroy hade taken his old bed in Lilos room. And Leroy loved it becos he was in the same rom whit the one he loved.**

**Outside the house.**

**Wow nice house sade Peter. And walks up to the door and is stop by Carmen and she says to Peter, by the way Angel lives here now to and she is pregnant so she is a litel mode so dont make her mad ok sade Carmen****. Ok sade Peter and knock on the door. And on the inside he hears voise that says i get it, ond the door opens to revele Pleakly the one eye nodol alien. And he sees us and says, oh grate LILO YOU HAVE COPERNY he cald and left. A litel later a Lilo and Leroy cam to the door and was shock not by Carmen but of the new experiment beside her. Lilo was the first one to say anyting, hey Carmen who is your frind?ask Lilo and Leroy just sade IH. Well can we com in so i can explane who he is sade Carmen and Lilo and Leroy movde to the side and let them in.**

**Inside the house.**

**Carmen sate down on the couch whit Lilo and Angel and began to tel abute the drame and how she meet him and the fight whit Chopsuey and the energe beam and all and wen she was teling this Stitch and Leroy were kiping a eye on Peter. And Peter code fel that thay did not trust him and Stitch lookt closer and tink that hu look younger then him and Leroy and stronger to. Wen Carmen was finished she and Lilo wet over to boys and Lilo sade to Peter, you look cool but i wont you to meet Jumba so we can now what more you can do so i can give you a more fiting name if that is ok whit you?ask Lilo and Peter sade, yes and folde Lilo to Jumbas room and all the oders folde to.**

**In Jumbas room.**

**A knock was heard and Jumba sade, yes who is knocking. And Lilo sade, it me Jumba can i com in? Aaa yes litel girl com in, and she did and all the oders to and when Jumba saw Peter he sade, can litel girl tel why ther is new expreiment here? Ask Jumba to Lilo and Lilo sade, you have to ask Carmen on that one. And he did and he code not believe what she sade to hem. So you are sayng that dis godess made hem from a humen sole? Ask Jumba and Carmen sade, yes and she exsits she sade. Dont be dume 123 ther is no god sade Jumba and tock a hand held scaner and huckt it up to the computer and got redy to scane Peter. Peter saw the scaner and ask Jumba, will this hurt? No it wont sade Jumba and start it up and a beam of gren light hit hem and it hurt lick hell and wen he whas dun Peter gave him a look and sade, i hate you so much now! Carmen went over to him and helpt hi to the big computer moniter were a 3d pic of Peter showd up and a list of powers and abiertis. Then a comuter voice sade, new expreiment powers are, supertrength grater the 626, can create any energe and fockes it to a powerfol beam, forsfeilds, martial art master, indestructible, multebul visions x-ray heat night and energe, telepathy, alchemist and flachstep. This is incredible a expreiment that is dis powerfol and i did not mack it sade Jumba and sate down. Then the computer sade, warning ther is no evil program in dis experiment it has a will of its own. So he is 100% good then ask Lilo and look at Peter. Yes i am sade Peter to Lilo and its a honour to meet all of you. Lilo walks up to Peter and says, i tink i have the perfekt name for you what do you say abute the name Orion? Hmmm sound good to me sade Orion. Then it sadel now we ned to now your one tro place sade Lilo. Oh i can anser that one Lilo sade a voice and Orions crystal began to glow and swallowd up evry one in the room in a brite light. And when Lilo, Stitch, Leroy, Angel, Jumba, Carmen and Orion opend ther eyes thay saa that thay were in a fog room and infront of tham was Seraditis and she look very happy to see them all. Jumba was the first one to speak, who are you and were are we? Ask Jumba. And Seraditis sade, you are in limbo and i am Seraditis the godess who created Orion as you have named him and by the way nice work on the name Lilo sade Seraditis. Uh tank you sade Lilo a litel scared of Seraditis and she felt that she was afraid of her and smile to her and sade to her you dont need to be afraid of me Lilo im here to tel you thate you dont need to finde Orions place becos his plase is whit Carmen lick Angel is to Stitch or Leroy is to you! Lilo turnd to Leroy and look at him and sade, is dis tro Leroy am i speciel to you? Yes sade Leroy i havde ever sins i came back here sade Leroy. Lilo whent up to him and gives him a kiss and a hug and says to him i love you to Leroy and evry one says aah. Then Seraditis says in Lilos minde tel Orion when you whant to taka it to next level and him and i will help you ok she says. Then Seraditis says to evry one ok well it wase nice to meet all of you but naw you all hafe to go back but i will see all agen ok, and befor anyone code say aniting so were thay back in Jumbas room and Carmen was huging Orion and was happy.**

**The end of Chapter 4.**

**Next chapter 5.**

**A new home and a new love.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**C****hapter 5.**

**A new home and a new love.**

**So do you believe oss now Jumba asked Carmen the fat four eyed alien. Well Jumba can not deny what jumba has seen, so Jumba is sorry for not believeing 123 and young one. Hey no problem jumba but you need to open your minde more and believe in tings you can cot explain ok sade Orion and lookt at Lilo and Leroy and sade to them, and i hope you to will believe in each other and in love. Yes we will sade Lilo and Leroy atthe same time. So Lilo were is nani your big sister? Askde Orion, well sade Lilo and walk up to him, Nani dos not live here any more she moved to Miamy a year ago whit David she got a grate job ther but she hade to move ther to keep it so we desidet that Jumba, Pleakly and Stitch code look after me sade Lilo. Oh sade Orion and lookt out a window and sees it was geting dark out. So Carmen do you now were i can sleep to night? Well sade Carmen i whas hoping you wood live at my plase, she sade and blush a lot and Orion saw it and sade to her, i wood be honour to live whit you sade Orion and Carmen becam very happy and hug and gave him a real long and loving kiss, and Lilo lookt at them and sade to Leroy, well we now were he is going to stay and i have never seen carmen so happy, and all Leroy sade whas, ih.**

**Outside Lilos home.**

**Carmen and Orion were waveing bye to Lilo and her family, thay went in to town and came to a dancestudio and on top whas a rather big apartment. Well it was big for a expreiment that is, it whas a four room apartment, the first room you cam in to was the livingroom and it lookt like any oder livingroom a couch, a big tv, a coffetabel, a couple of lapps, a nice rug and a couple of bookshelves, the secen room whas the bedroom and in that room whas a kingsise bed and two bedside table, and a closet filled whit close for bofe boys and girls, and one of the walls in the room whas a miror wall, and the third room whas a fully equipt kitchen and it whas very nice and clean and smeld of lemen. And last room whas a big and fully equipt bathroom. Carmen and Orion went inside and Carmen askde, so what do you tink of my home and now your home to Orion she asked. Well i have never seen such a nice home in all my life and i lick it sade Orion to Carmen who lookt very happy and then she yawn and sade time for bed, so which side do you whant of the bed sade Carmen to Orion. Well if you dont minde i wood lick to sleep on the left side sade Orion.**

**In the bedroom.**

**Well good night sade Carmen and turnd off the lapp. The same to you to sade Orion and lade down and bigan to tink for him self, wow what a day first i meet a goddess and she turns me in to a expreiment and sends me to lilo and stitchs world the i meet carmen and she falls in love whit me then i meet 621 and beat the crap out of him the i get to meet lilo, stitch, angel leroy, pleakly and jumba and thay get to meet the goddess who made me and lilo gave me a new name and i love it to then carmen invits me to live whit her and she hasse a grat personalerty and is so sweet to and i tink i am in love whit her to. Then orion haers a voice in his hade and it whas carmens and she whas tinking that she whas so in love whit orion and he whas so difrent from the oder boys and that she code trust him for life, then thay bofe fel a sleep and meet som one in dreamlande.**

**The end of chapter 5**

**And yes i now its short! But it is better then a kick in the balls?**

**Next chapter 6.**

**A dream and a good morning.**

**Please review.**

**And i wood whant to give speciall tanks to Kitten630 and i hope to see more of your JubeJube story soon.**

**And tank you to Mystical Raven. **

**Well see you soon on the net**


	6. Chapter 6

**C****hapter 6.**

**A dream and a good morning.**

Orion and Carmen finde them self in the same plase were Carmen meet the goddess the first time and the goddess whas ther this time to and she lookt very happy at the couple and sade to them, it is so nise to see both of you here i hafe to tak to you she said and walk up to them and said, so what do you tink of each other? Well said Orion i can honestly that i am in love whit Carmen and nothing will change that said Orion and Carmen said the same ting and thay kisst. Well thats grate to hear said the goddess and by the whay Orion i whan you to help me to secure the love betwin Lilo and Leroy i see big things in ther futer will you help me? Well of corse i will help you! You are the goddess that bort me and Carmen togeter said Orion. Oh please dont call me goddess Orion! Call me mom becose i made you and i feel lick a mom to you and i see you as my son ok! Ok mom so what do you whant me to do? The goddess gave him a red diamond and said, give this to Lilo and say when she id redy the diamond will transform her to a experiment and if you whant to now yes she whant to becom a expreiment and who i now well i can see it in her eyes and in her heart to. Ok i will do it for you mom! Then he look back to see Carmen whas gone and said, were did Carmen go mom ask Orion. Well she most have waken up and i tink it is time for you to waka up to my son said the goddess and Orion bigan to fade and he said, see you later mom, and she smilde to him and said, oh yes we will and he whas gone to and the goddess whas happy.

In Carmens bedroom.

Orion woke up and sees that Carmen whas not in the room but he felt a wonderful smell from the kitchen and got up. But the he sees the red diamond in his paw says to him self, well best i give this to Lilo after breakfast, the he gos to the kitchen and sees on the tabel a big bowl whit frutsalad, to smaler bowls two glasses of orange juice and Carmen is siting in one fo the chairs whating for him and then says to him good moning cute! The she sees the diamond says, were did that com from? Well mom gave it to me so that i code give it to Lilo so it code fulfil her biggest wish. Oh said Carmen then we hafe to hurry whit breakfast and go and give it to her i tink she will lick it!

So we ate a good breakfast and then left for Lilos house. And when we got ther we heard baby crys or more exsacly five difrent crys. So Carmen and Orion runs to the door and open it and go in to the livingroom were thay finde Lilo, Angel, Stitch, Leroy and five baby experiment beside Angel. I see you havede your babys but Jumba said that you woodent be do in a month said Carmen. Well he whas wrong and here thay are said Angel were happy. Well good for you said Orion the he and Carmen turnd to Lilo and Leroy and said Lilo, Leroy can we tak to bofe of you outside were we wont wack the babys, ok said Lilo and Leroy and folde them out leveng a pusseld Angel and Stitch.

Outside.

So what is it ask Lilo and Leroy togeter. Then Orion showd the red diamond to them and said, Lilo this is a gift from the goddess or as i call her mom, she said that it will turn you in to a expriment so you can allways be whit Leroy and the oder expriment but you can newer be humen ogen said Orion. So you are sayng that i can allways be wiht Leroy and the oders for all times askt Lilo. Yes said Orion then Lilo lookt at Leroy and smiled the she grabd the diamond from Orions paw. The diamond bigan to glow very stron and then a red gell cam from it and ingolft Lilo and her form bigan to alter and look more lick a expriment or more lick a youger wersion of Angel and not so develop as her bu on the whay. When the gell disappeard the diamend did to and ther stode a youger Angel but she whas red and whas white on the stomich and shast and a rund the eyes and she hade a white laef paden on her back. She lookt at her self and lookt happy then turnd to Leroy and said well Leroy what do you tink?

The end of chapter 6

Next chapter 7.

The new Lilo!

Please review.

And tank you again Kitten630 you are a great buddy and i hope to see a new chapter Jube-Jube story soon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The new Lilo!

So what do you tink Leroy askt Lilo. To say Leroy whas shocked beyond belief wood sute him. She is so beautiful whas all Leroy code tink, well what can i say you are even more beautiful now then you were when humen and even then you were beautiful in my eyes said Leroy and Lilo gave him a hug and a kiss. That whas then Orion and Carmen notes that Lilo whas a lite Shorter the Leroy but dident sem to cear. Then Orion said to Lilo, so Lilo what do you tink of the gift mom gave to you. I love it the she hugd Orion the she saw that Carmen did not lick it that she whas huging her mate and she let go and whent to Leroys side and hel his paw. Ok said Orion i can see you are happy whit the resolts but i wonder what Stitch and the oders will say. Well ther is only one whay to finde out said Carmen and the grup of expriments walks to the house.

Inside the house.

Angel hade just pute the babys to sleep in a noder room and whas in the livingroom resting when the door open and Orion, Carmen, Leroy and a new expriment she hade never seen befor. She gets and gose to the gropp and askt, who is she and were is Lilo her breakfast is get cold said Angel. Then the new expriment bigan to giggel and Angel requnist it and lookt shockt at it and said, Lilo is that you? The new expriment lookt at her and said, yes it is me! All Angel did whas to back up a litel and stare at her then she calld, Stitch, Jumba get in here NOW! And thay did and saw Lilo and Stitch said who is she and were is Lilo? Leroy askt Stitch. Well dis is Lilo said Leroy and ponted at her. Both Stitch and Jumba lookt at Lilo then Stitch got mad and when rite to Orion and said, what have you don to her you a**hole and throw in the wall. But the Lilo got mad when she saw what Stitch did and stopt him and Carmen whent to Orion side and helpt him up and Lilo said to Stitch, he did noting i choose this so i code be whit Leroy for all my life and i am teling you now that dis can not be reverst so you now said Lilo. Who dare you throw Orion lick that askt Carmen in a very pisst tone? Well i am sorry for what 626 did but can you Orion be so kind and tel what happend to litel girl?

Well said Orion after he got up from the floor, i gave her a red diamond from the goddess to her and ti transformed her in to what you see now and it whas by her on free will ok said Orion. Well will litel girl please com whit me so i can scan you and see what power you have said Jumba. Ok said Lilo and left the room and Angel and Leroy folode leving a very nervis looking Stitch and pisst Carmen and Orion. So said Stitch no hard feelings then Orion and i am sorry to. The Orion said, i am sorry to and Stitch said, for what? this said Orion and clapt his paws togeder and tuch the floor and it lihit up and turnd to ston under Stitchs feet and a smal plilar shot up and hit him in the grond and send him fro the roof and he landed in a garbich can outside.

In Jumbas room Lilo, Leroy and Angel were looking at the computer when Orion and Carmen cam in and lookt happy so what powers do Lilo have thay askt and Jumba said computer will tell now and the computer said scan dun! List up! Powers are? Can control water, turn to liquid, indestuctible, superstringf, and can read minds, warning no evil program fund. Wow you got some good powers Lilo said Orion and the oders agree. Then Lilo notes that Stitch whas not here, were is Stitch Orion askt Lilo and Orion said he whent out for a moment. Oh well i am hungry say Angel is ther any food left askt Lilo. Well yes ther is! Lets go and eat said Angel.

Carmen and Orion sade bye to them and left. So do you tink Lilo will be happy now wen she is one of us askt Carmen as thay were going to town. Yes i tink she will be werry happy whit Leroy. By the whay Carmen code you intrudos me to the oder experiment? Askt Orion. Well yes ofcors i wood lets go and see Sparky and clip thay are a cute cupel.

The end of chapter 7.

Next chapter 8

New friends and a job.

Please review.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Carmen and Orion and waves at the readers And Orion says tank you for reading the chapter and more will com. And Carmen says, and a special tank you to Kitten630 and we hope to see a update on Jube-Jube story this weekend and we hope your head did not explode .

And we want to say to ngrey651 that the Orion in this story and the one in your story are not the same even if thay look alick thay are two difrent expriments so dont get them mix up ok palle and tank you for the review and we hope to see more of your storys soon!

Well see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

New friends and a job.

Carmen and Orion walk to the old lightlouse were Sparky and clip lived and when thay got ther Carmen tolde that thay hade a 7 year old kid a boy and his name whas Bolt and he whas a cute litel expriment. Thay knockt on the door and waited, then the door open and Clip stans ther and sees Carmen and Orion and says, well hello Carmen and who your friend? Well said Carmen this is my mate and his name is Orion and he is a sweet guy. Ok said Clip and let the in, well nice to meet you Orion do you two whant som tea maby? Well yes it wood be nice Said the cupl togater and sate down in the livingroom and clip whas gon the cam back whit tree cups and a teacan thay drank som tea and Carmen tolde Clip her the story abut Orion the goddess and what hade happen to Lilo and her new form and to say Clip whas surprise wood be a understatment the sudenly thay a cry and bung of svers and Sparky cam down and was mad and said that dum computer wont work then he sees that thay have gest. Oh eh hello Carmen and who are you? Orion stode up and vent over to Sparky and said, i am Orion and say you hade problems whit a computer? Well yes i do can you fix it ask Sparky and lookt at him in wonder. Well let me see what i can do then i tell you. And sparky led Orion to the computer and he started to work whit it and in 2 minits it whas working lick clockwork and to say Sparky whas stun whas a understatment the he got a idea and said to Orion. Hey Orion do you have a job yet? Well no why do you ask said Orion. Well i give power to the lightlouse but i can noting abut computers and you can so i whas wondering if you whant the jodb as computer technichen here said Sparky. Well a job wood good so you have a dell friand said Orion and shake paws. And went to the girls and tolde them andCarmen whas so happy for Orion. The she saw the time and sade thay hade to go and left.

And on the whay to town thay bouncet in to Lilo and Leroy and thay tolde them that thay were on whay to Frenchfrys resturon for dinner and thay sakt if thay whont to com whit them and thay exseppt.

Ta Frenchfrys plays.

Ther were many experiments at the resteron and when thay saw Lilo thay whistle callde and all. Lilo, Leroy, Carmen and Orion sate down at a tabel and thay all orded a big pizza whit evryting on, and som coke and thay all eat and talkt abute thay day and Lilo tode that meny expriments males hade be asking her out all day but evry time she hade to tell them that she whas whit Leroy and on one ells. And Orion telde them that he hade got a job at Sparkes plays whit computers and all. And when thay hade finysht ther meal Lilo whantede to pay but Frenchfry said that her presents in this plays whas all he neede and let them lev.

At Carmens home.

Carmen andOrion hade made them self redy for bed but Carmen whanted to have so fun in bed and whel lets just say on one of the got any sleep that night and the same went as well for Lilo and Leroy.

The end of chapter 8

Please review

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Carmen and Orion again and waves at the readers And Orion says, well we now the whas short but hey it is beter then Pleakys food or what. And ones again a special tank you to Kitten630 you are a true fan of this story and we hope on day we can work on a story together it wood be fun well see on the flipside.

Next chapter 9.

A grate job and pregnacy times 2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

A grate job and pregnacy times 2.

It haese gon a few weeks on the new job and it whas going fine. Sparky workt whit the power and Orion taks care of the computers. One day Sparky cam in to the computer room and saw Orion working hade at his post and disded to talk to him so said Sparky, how is it going whit you and Carmen ask Sparky and Orion look at him and said its going grat but she bin filing a litel sick in the monings and a litel mody to so we hade disded she will go to Jumba so he can tak a look at her. Then Orion lookt at the clock and saw his day whas over and said to Sparky, wel time for me to lev and got up and said bye see you on Monday Sparky and left.

On his way he saw Leroy walking home. So he went up to him and said hello to him and he turnd to see Orion and said to him, hey buddy how is it whit you? Fine said Orion and you? Well i file fine but Lilo hase bin a litel mody and sick in the monings said Leroy. Hm sounde lick Lilo and Carmen has the sam ting! Maby we all can go see Jumba and ask what is rong whit the girls said Orionand Leroy thought it whas a good ide and thay agryd that thay wood tak the girls tomorrow to Jumba. The boys went to theirs homes and tolde the girls what wood happen tomorrow and thay went along whit it.

The sun whas coming up over the horisen and bigan to wak Carmen so she got up from bed but wen she did she felt sick and went strat to the bathroom to throw upand that sound awok Orion so he got up and made brekfest for him and Carmen and wen she cam out she smeld it and cam to the tabel. Wen she sat down she said so sweet of you to mack brekfest but its strang evrey time i go in ther i stil fel havy in my gott. Well maby Jumba can find out what is going rong in you said Orion and thay bigan to eat. Wen it whas time to lev thay went out the door and down the rode and wen thay got ther thay saw Lilo and Leroy and said, well good moning to you two and how is ti going thay said and Lilo and Leroy said well we dont now? So lets gate to Jumba.

Thay went to Jumbas room and nockt on the dor and he open it and said, yes what can Jumba do for you to day? Well saide Orion the girls are not feling so good so can you tak a look at them mabe? Ok Jumba can do that but you to most wait in the livingroom ok askt Jumba and the boys whent in to the livingroom wher thay meet Stitch whit his kids and the manes were. Amy she whas pink and blue. Tina she whas green in coler then ther whas Tom he whas black and whit then there whas kris he whas oreng and last but not lest there whas Kim and she whit in coler and when the kids saw Leroy and Orion thay got up from the floor and ran over to them and said uncel Leroy and uncel Orion are here, please show use a trick uncel Orion thay askt

Ok i will and when he said that Stitch lookt worrid and Orion saw it and said ok have you broken eny ting latly? Well said Kim my broders brock my dolly can you fix it dad trid but he made it worse. Oh it cant be that bad said Orion, but it whas. Ok said Orion, put it on the flioor and she did and Orion clapt his paws together and tucht the floor and a brite light ingolfte the doll and then disoperd and the doll whas good as new and Orion pikt it up and gave it to Kim and she gave the doll a hug then she gave Orion a hug and said, oh tank you so much uncel Orion you are the best. You are welcome cute. As Kim walks away Lilo and Carmen coms in to the room and thay lookt happy at the boys and the boys askt, well what did Jumba find? And the girls said at the same time. We are 4 weeks pregnant said the girls. And all the boys did wen thay hear it whas faint and Stitch did the same wen he heard it to.

The end of chapter 9.

Next chapter 10.

A kid on the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

A kid on the way.

Well it has gonne 4 months sens the big anasment and much has happen in that time.

First Stitch hade tride to strangel Leroy for what he hade dun to Lilo but Lilo savde him by makinga wall of water orund Stitch to stopp him from hurting the father of her kid. Carmen hade help Orion up from the floor and askt him, i hope you are not mad at me for this? Said Carmen. How can i get mad at you the mother of are love child but i tink we will need a bigger plase to live in said Orion. Lilo coms up to Orion and says, i now a perfiekt plas were we all can live. What do you men by we Lilo you have a grate home heresaide Orion and Lilo saide, I can not live here any more it will be to craded in this house and wher i have in minde is big inuf for bofe are new ohanas to live in. Hm ok but only if its ok whit Carmen and Leroy said Orion. Carmen and Leroy were ok whit it so thay left the house so Lilo code show the plays. And what it whas was a old werehouse and it needet a litel work but that whas not inportent. It whas perfeckt so it whas decided that the boys wood fix the plase wen the girls packt all the tings thay will need in ther new home.

It dident tak Leroy and Orion long to fix the plase up then thay movde in the furniture eder and carmen movde all her tings in but when it cam to Lilo.

Lilos old home.

Stitch whas beging Lilo to stay whit them i even oferd to bilde the house bigger if it wood macke her stay but Lilo said to Stitch, i am moving out Stitch to be whit Leroy you most undestand that and by the whay you got Angel and the kids to look after and i need to live my on life and its not lick i am leveng the island and you can com and visit me any time you whant. But that did not cut it for Stitch at all. He began to hug Lilo and said that he wood not let her go, but Lilo hade a trik to mack Stitch let go of her and it whas to tikel him, so she uset her antenas to tikel him and when he bigan to laugh he hade to let go of her to hold his sids and wen he did that she tok the the lift downand Stitch whas left standing ther. Lilo was stoppt by Angel and she said to Lilo, now be careful out ther and when the babys are born cal me so Stitch and i can com and see them ok. Ok i will Angel but can you do me a faver and talk to Stitch he will lisen to you said Lilo and said bye to Angel, Jumba and the kids and then she left.

Angel whent up to Stitch to talk to him. And when Stitch saw Angel he said to her, Lilo hase left hasent she, and Angel noded, well i will not give up i will have her back here even if i hafe to tie her up and cary her back, she is to good for Leroy, and ther Angel gave Stitch a smack in the fase and she said to him, do you now why Lilo left? Stitch shuck his sor head, she left becos she new you wood be lick this and she loves Leroy but she cares abut you to but you have kids now you hage to tak care of and rays and Leroy can tak care of her ok. Ok said Stitch and he hugd Angel but thought to him self, i will have her back one day i care to much for her to let her go.

Evrey ting in the new plase whas grat and Leroy and Orion hade fund a old abandoned land rover in the back of the plase and fix it up lick new and thay uset it whan thay whent shopping for food and stuf and many of the oder expriments can and visit and all the girl esperiments fru Lilo and Carmen a babyshower and all. Well you can say ther lifes were sweet. And time went on, then the day came for the girls and Leroy cald Jumba to get ther fast and he did, and when he got ther he hade taken Stitch, Angel and ther kids whit him. Angel and Jumba tok the girls in to a sepret room and left the oders outside to whet. The kids whent up to Orion and whanted to play and Orion got out a deck of cards and askt who whants to play a game of go fich and evrybody sat down and bigan to play but during the game Stitch sate and sterd at Leroy all the time lick he whanted to kill him and tak Lilo to his home. The hours went then sudenly thay hear smal crys of babys and Angel coms out of the room and says to Orion and Leroy, pleasecom vite me and you Stitch stay here whit the kids.

Angel led the boys to the girls and when thay got ther thay meet a very happy Jumba and he said to the boys well my job is dun the babys helfy and the grils to and he left the room. Orion whent up to Carmen and she lookt so happy at her litel baby and Orion got a good look at the baby and it whas a girl and she hade her moms body and she whas pink and red in coloer and she hade sea blue eyes and she whas so cute and Carmen lookt at Orion and askt, what shud we name? Hm what do you tink of the name Washu? Said Orion. Hm Washu i lick it said Carmen. Then Washu it is then said Orion and hug Carmen and Washu.

Leroy went to Lilos side and got a good look at it and it whas a boy and his coloers were the same as his dad but he got his moms back print and antenits and Lilo lookt at Leroy and said, i all rady got a name for him and it is Le what do you tink? Leroy said, i love it and gave Lilo and Le a big hug. Then Angel said, well me and my family most go home now, we will see you tomorow girls ok, and she left whit her family.

The end of chapter 10.

Next chapter 11.

Rasing kids and a sweet lullaby from Carmen.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Rasing kids and a sweet lullaby from Carmen.

It hase gon a fu day sens Lilo and Carmens kids were born and tings were wery besy for the boys. Leroy hade dipper duty and it many times after he hade shansht a dipper that he wood need a bath after becos ther were many mishaps.

And Orion hade shopping duty and clining duty to. The shopping he code stand but clining whas a pain, but it whas wufe it when he sa Washu happy and Carmen happy.

At night wene Washu wood go to bed Carmen wood allways sing a spesil lullaby and Orion wood allways stand beside her wene she bigan to sing. And dise is the lullaby she sang to her.

She puts her in the bed.

April roses, tiny sparrows  
Comets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the mystery that is you  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten

she puts the blanket on her to cip her wharm.

Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I am holding now  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see  
A greater universe than I do

She strocks her cheek fur whit her paw and smiels at her.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the memory of the day  
The world was born

Orion coms up to look at her and smiels at her and looks prude of her.

When you wake up I'll be waiting  
Eager for your smile  
You've had quite a journey darling  
You should rest a while  
When you cry we still rejoice  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
My sweet Washu  
Please understand how much we love you

Thay look at her whit eyes that are ful whit love for her.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
The wonderous things you've seen  
More miraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born

thay bofe go up to her and give her a kiss on the forhead and smiel at her.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the memory of the day  
The world was born.

Washu fals asleep whit a smiel on her litel fase and Carmen and Orion go of to bed for som well ernd sleep. But on the oder side of the island Stitch cant sleep so her gos to the livingroom to tink fo a whay to get Lilo to com back to him and his famerliy. But his tral of fort whas broken when he herde Kim com in to the room and said to her dad, dady i cant sleep can you tel me a story. Well yes i can my litel girl let me tel you the story of how Lilo and i meet, and he tolde her the hole story then she askt him, when is aunty Lilo coming back to os dad? Soon my litel girl were soon.

The end of chapter 11.

Next chapter 12.

Stitch trys to get Lilo to move back to him.

**Please review.**

**And if you whant the song tell me and i dont ****owner the song so you now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Stitch trys to get Lilo to move back to him.

Stitch wake up in the moning and whas determined to get Lilo back in his life and for the kids to. So Stitch made som breakfast for him and his famerliy and then he tolde Angel that he whas going to vidit Lilo and wood be back later and gave Angel a kiss and left.

On hie whay over to were Lilo now livde thought to him self, how am i going to get Lilo back? Well i can kill Lerot and pant my self red and tak his plase but she wood now it whas me in a instent and kick my ass if i did that to Leroy. Man why did she hade to fal in love whit him codent she fal for me insted for him. Ooo well thay say love is bind but still when she whas turnd in to a experiment i got des werd feling for her to she is so cute and sweet and the kids love her lick a second mom, can it be that i am in love whit Lilo to? No it cant be i am whit Angel but stil i woder if Angel wood be open to me to have a second wife i men she to me whons she wood lick now how to wood to be whit a noder women lick her and now Lilo is a younger version of her so she wood be perfict for her and she nows her to. I only hope i can convince Lilo to com back. Well i now it is geting crapt in the house and were she lives now is so big and hase more space then thay now what to do whit, i men 12 sper rooms com on what will thay do whit so many rooms its not lick she hase a big famerliy? What a minute thats it i try get Angel and the kids to move in whit Lilo and the rest, i only need to convins Lilo and Orion to let my famerliy to live whit them and to convins Angel to but that will be no problem at all becos i now she misses Lilo to, and whit that thought in his head and a smiel on his fase he began to run to Lilos plays.

At Lilos plays.

Lilo whas puting her baby down for a nap besid Carmens then lefte the room and whent in to the kitchen were Carmen, Leroy and Orion were siting and drinking tea and when Lilo cam in she said, well the kids are sleeping lick angels so do we aneting pland for to day? But befor any one code anser ther whas a knock at the door and Lilo whent to anser it and when she open the door she whas supict to find Stitch standig ther. Well Stitch what brings you here this moning askt Lilo and let in Stitch. The oders cam in from the kitchen a swa Stitch and said hello to him and Stitch said, can i talk to Lilo and Orion in privet please. Ok said Lilo and Orion and whent in to the kitchen and Lilo got Stitch som coffe and tea for her and Orion and sate down. So what is it you whant to talk abute Stitch sakt Lilo. Well Lilo i now i cant convinse you to move back and i understand why but it not why i am here, i am here becose the kids misse you a lot and som of them cant sleep becos of it. So i whas wodering if my famerily can move in here whit you and your friends please we need more space and Angel misses you to and Jumba is puting in so many dangerous machines in the house that i am afrade it will hurt the kids and its geting rely crapt to.

Well i do misse the kids to and Angel is a good friend and a good cook to but if you whant to live here you must be nice to Leroy and the kids to and you most help whit the kids and oder stuf lick clining ok, said Lilo and Stitch did not need to tink it over and said, ok anyting to be in the same house agen and nere you to. I will go and tell Angel the wondeful news said Stitch and left to go and tell his famerily.

Stitch ran as fast as he code and when he got home he cald to Angel and the kids to com to the livingroom and thay did and Stitch said to them. Pack your tings we are moving. And Angel said, what where? To Lilo and her frinds said Stitch and the kids got rely happy and ran in to there room and bigan to pack. Angel lookt at Stitch and hesaid to her, i now you misse her to so i fixt it so we code move in to her plays and i now you lick her new look to said Stitch to Angel how becam red in the fase and said to him, ok her plays will be more safer for the kids and Jumba will get more space for his lab and stuff and we get more space to when move there to so ok i will go and pack and you ask Orion and Leroy for help to move are stuff ok. Ok said Stitch and whent to call them and he thought to him self, great i get to get closse to Lilo agen and the kids well be happy to and who nows maby Angel can have a litel fun whit Lilo to and maby i can get in on the action to, well we will see what the futer brings.

The end of chapter 12

Next chapter 13.

Moving in.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Moving in.

Stitch, Angel and the kids were very fast when it cam to packing all ther stuff and Angel whent to tell Jumba that thay were moving and when Jumba heard it, well lets say he whas happy for them all.

When Leroy and Orion cam to pick up the furniture in the land rover Angel said to Orion and Leroy, tank you for helping os move the stuff. And Orion said it whas no problem at all and in no time at all there were finished whit the loding and Leroy said out lovde, ok evry one in the cars so we can get out of here i have a kide and wife at home whating for me and evry one got in to the cars and drov fo to there new home.

Wfen there got ther thay were welcom by Lilo and all of Angel and Stitchs kids jumpt on her and gave her hugs and kisses but Stitch put a stopp to it and help Lilo up from the grund and said to her, i am sorry Lilo but the kids rely misst you a lot, and she said to Stitch, no problem but the kids most be quiet becos the babys are sleeping at the moment ok, ok said Stitch and the kids at the same time then Lilo said, well i hope you will file at home here and i have pickt out rooms for you two and the kids and the kids askt, we get are on rooms and Lilo said, yes you do now folo me and i will showe you all to them and she lede then to the rooms when Leroy and Orion loded of the cars. On the whay Angel notes who Stitch whas stering at Lilos butt and she code not help it her self but to look to and wonder, how can she be in suche grate shape after having a kide. Lilo showd the rooms the kids wood have and the boys hade all rady put there stuff in the roomsthen Lilo showd Angel and Stitchs room and all ther stuff were just put in by Leroy and Orion. Orion left but Leroy went up to Lilo and gave her a kiss right in front of Stitch and Angel. And Stitch thought to him self, she is to good for him but give me time and Lilo will be mine. Then Lilo left whit Leroy so Angel and Stitch code unpack there stuff to and when Lilo hade left and clost the door Angel turnd to Stitch and said to him. Well Stitch it whas not shuch a bad idea to move here after all. Lots of space for the kids and us to and we can gate close to Lilo to and help her and she can help us to. Yes and i can get some alone time whit Lilo and see if she can love us to more the famerily if you now what i mean Angel said Stitch. Yes i now what you mean and she is were cute, she remins me of well me. Well Said Stitch we hafe to win her trust over first and get her to lick us more then famerily then we will see what will happen later but now lets get orgernist.

The end of chapter 13.

Next chapter 14.

Put the plan in to action.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Put the plan in to action.

Angel and Stitch were puting ther stuff up in ther new bedroom but Kim whas all rady do and whas now looking a rund the plase and it whas big. She funde the bathroom and when she lookt inside she whas amazet at how big the bathtub whas it whas so gig ti code esely fit 40 expriment. Then all of a sudent she felt that som one whas behind her so she turnd arund and saw ti whas uncel Orion and she becam happy and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Orion lookt down at her and said to her, i see you funde the bathroom what do you tink? Its big why is the tub so big askt Kim and Orion said, well the tub is so big becos so we code have room to teach are kids how to swim in a safe plase and oder stuff to, said Orion and Kim said, oh sound lick a lot of fun for us kids. Yes it will be but now go of and play ok, said Orion and she left.

In Angel and Stitchs room.

Well i am dun whit puting up my stuf how is it going for you Stitch ast Angel and saw that Stitchs head whas stuck in a box soshe whent over to him and puld him free and said to him, i am dun whit my stuff i am going to see if Lilo needs any help and try to get close to her ok. Ok said Stitch and Angel left the room to look for Lilo and she fund her on the couch in the livingroom feeding Le so she walkt up to her and sat down bisde her and said. Tank you for leting use stay her Lilo. And Lilo said, no problem Angel and beside i misst you guys and your kids to and biside we all can help to rase the kids togeter and its nice to see you more often you now. Then Lilo got up and Angel follow after and askt, were are you going, to put my kide to bed do you whant to com whit me askt Lilo. Yes i wood love to said Angel and flode after her and when thay got to the bedroom thay saw Carmen com out of the room whit a empty babybotel and Lilo askt her, have you bin in ther and feed Washu? Yes i have and she is sleeping now and Carmen walkt of to whash of the botel and Lilo and Angel whent in the room to put Le to bed to and Angel sakt, can i put him in bed pleasse askt Angel. Sure you can but be gentel ok. Ok said Angel and she put Le to bed and tuckt him in and all. And he fell a slepp and Lilo and Angel left the room to and whent to the livingroom and sat down and talkt.

Lilo can i ask you somthing sakt Angel and Lilo sade sure ask me what ever you whant. How do you file now abute Stitch? What do you mean? Well sens you were turnde in to a experiment, Stitch hase bigan to have des speciel felings to you the same felings he hase for me to be presis if you now what i mean and i have bigan to have the same filing to you to said Angel and she turnd red in the fase of embarrasment but then sodenly she felt her sholders bing tuch by somthing and she looks to it is Lilos annanits that have rapt arund her and she looks at Lilo and she is smiling at her and she says, you now what Leroy and i have been talking abute the same ting befor and i tink Leroy and i have a very open relationship and i tink we code maby have som fun in the futer but now we will tak it easy and see were this will lead use ok.

To say that Angel whas surprisest wood be a understatment. To hear Lilo say dos words made Angel happy but not only for her but for Stitch to. This wood make evreting easyer for all of them but what thay did not nowe whas that Carmen and Orion hade heard evreyting thay said and thay smileld to each other and Orion said to Carmen, i tink things will get interrasting around here or what do you tink Carmen? Yes i tink so. Said carmen and thay saw Angel walk pass them to go and tell Stitch the good news.

Angel and Stitchs room.

Angel cam runing in to the room and she seemd to be very happy and Stitch notes dis and askt whet hasse happend to mack her this happy and she tolde him evry ting that happend in the livingroom and to asy that Stitch becam happy wood be a understatment. He ran out the door and strat in to the livingroom and hugd Lilo titly and said to her, why thid you not tel use sooner Lilo why and she said to him, i whas scared at how you wood reackt if i tolde you Stitch and i fel in love whit Leroy but i hade allways hade speciel felings for you Stitch and i always will and she gave him a litel kiss and said, but lets tak it slow now in the bigining ok so Leroy can get used to it and you dont need to wory abut it i have alrady tolde Leroy so you now. But i tink tings will get exciting around here said Lilo and gave him a sexy look.

The end of chapter 14.

Next chapter 15.

Love is in the air and sex to!

Please review

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Orion and waves at the readers And Orion and says. Well ther we have chapter 14 and the next chapter i tink is going to get rated M becos ther is going to be SEX in it so i hope you all will enjoy and if you dont well then you can go and eat Pleakys food insted ok i have to go now Carmen is caling for me and it sounds lick she is in the mode for love. Well see you on the flip side and tank you for all the review bye, and he leves the screen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Love is in the air and sex to!

As time whent by Lilo and Carmen kids grow and and lernd to talk specily Washu she lernd very fast and sha all ways tride to follow her dady so she lernd to walk fast to and Orion whas cery prode of her, and she loved her dad and mom whit all her heart and thay did the same and her and her powers hade bigan to develop and her powers were to mack people dance til thay dropt she got that power from her mom and she code mack energe beams but not as powerfol as her dads and she whas good in martial arts she got that from her dad and she trand whit him evry moning. But Jumba hade scand her and he said, that she hase a power thay hvent seen yet and bofe her mom and dad wonded what it code be and thay fond out in a way thay did not xepect.

One sunny afternon.

Washu whas outside playng whit the oder kids and when it cam time for a nap thay all lay down in the grass and hel a sleep, but Washu did not sleep well at all she whas havig a terrible nightmare and her dad whas in it.

Washus nightmare.

Washu saw her dad fight a were weired expreiment white red and a red cape whit a H on it. He whas fighting her dad and winning the sudenly the white experiments arm turnd in to a bone lick blade and he stab him riht in the chest and ript him in half and killde him, and Washu screamd when she saw it, the she wake up and she notes somting whas difrent the she herd her dad behinde her back say, Washu is that you?

Carmen and Orions bedroom.

Carmen and Orion were in bed and doing the noty and Carmen whas on top of Orion and she lookt in his eyes and said to him. I love you so much you are always so gentel to me and sweet and you always now what to say to me if i feel down to mak me happy agen, but befor she code finich when thay heard Washu scream and Orion got up so fast that Carmen did not notis were he went. Orion ran as fast as he code and when he got outside he got a wery big surprise becos what he saw lookt lick Washu but she whas 20 times bigger then a fole grown experiment should be. Sohe walkt up to her and askt, Washu is that you? And she turnd aronde and saw her dad and she hugd him tytli and said, oh dad you are ok but then she notes that her dad whas smaler then her he whas lick a teddybaer to her and she said to him, dady what happend to you? You are so small and cute lick a teddy. Well said her dad its not me how got smaller its you how got bigger and i tink anser the question of what hiden power you hade. You have the power to grow rely big and i am so peode of you, and he gave her a hug.

Then Carmen cam out and saw her daughter and said. Wow so this is the hiden power she hase and i mote say i am impresst but how will she get back to nomol size? Well said Orion i tink i now how by the whay Washu can you please put me down now so i can help you get back to nomol. Ok dad said Washu and she put her dad down. Ok Washu now lisen to me wery caerferly i whant you to consentrat and tink smale ok. Ok dad said Washu and she bigan first noting happend but the she bigan to shrink bach to her nomol size and when she saw she whas back to nomol she ran up to her dad and hugd him and he hugd her back and she said to him. This is the way you shod hug me and by the way what have you and mom bin doing,

Ee well your mom and i were ????! duing are bills yes we were paing are bills right Carmen. Yes we were hunny and your dad got a rely big bill said Carmen and she gigglde and we hafe to go in now and do the rest of the bills inside in privesy and later you can tell dady what you were screaming abute ok. Ok said Washu and she went of to play whit Le and Carmen turnd to Orion and said, you me bedroom NOW.

The end of chapter 15.

Next chapter 16.

Nightmares and Orions upgrade.

Please review

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Orion and waves at the readers And Orion and says. Well that whas chapter 15 and i hope you all lickt it becos i did. Then sudenly Carmens arm coms out and grabbs Orion and puls him of the screen and we hear Carmen say were do you tink you are going i am still horny so we are going to have more FUN. Ok Carmen but can i say one more ting to are fans? Yes you can hurry up said Carmen. Ok tank you for the reviews, Kitten630, angel's hot555. Well see you later.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Nightmares and Orions upgrade.

After Carmen hade her fun Orion sate doen whit Washu and askt, why were you screming to day my litel sweety? And told him the hole nightmare from the whit expriment and what happen to him and he lisent to evry word she said and when she whas finicht she bigan to cry in his arms and he told her that it was only a bad drem and noting will happen to him and she belivd him. Then she went of to bed, but Orion bigan to tink, this whit experiment that Washu told me abute sound so fermiljer i beter talk to Lilo abute this, and he went to look for Lilo and he fund her in the Livingroom and she was washing tv and wen she saw Orion she turnd off the tv and askt, is something rong? And Orion sate down beside Lilo and he tolde Lilo abute Washus drem and after Lilo heard abute the red eyed and white experiment she told him that dis experimen sounds a lot lick Hamsterveil but no one nows were he is or what he is up to at the moment.

In Jumbas old secret lad.

Hamsterveil hade just manish to brek in to it and whas naw looking fru his old data fiels of old experiment and when Stitch came up he said to him self, oh that 626 he and that litel girl will not stop me this time. My new plan will mack me invinsebel and more powerful then any of Jumbas experiments and i will kill them all and rule the univers! Now were is the dna lab ah ther it is rhit next to the bathroom i wonder why he put it ther then sudenly the computer said bathcam on last recoding play and on the screen whas Angel on the tolet taking a crap and when Hamsterveil saw it he said, ok now i now that Jumba is sick and a puvert but on to the lab and he jumpt down from the computer and ran in to the lab and bigan to mix different cinds of dnas to a formula and when he whas dun he said to him self. Ha i am a genyes whi this formula no one can stop me then he drank the formula. First noting happen but then sudenly pain shot fro his body and he bigan to shansh and look lick Stitch but he was whit and hade red eyes and his fur whas sharp and bone lick and when the pain stopt he lookt at him self and smield everly and laugh lick he whas mad. Now its bigins he said and left the old lab.

At home.

Orion whas walking whit Washu to the playgrond but sudenly Orions crystal bigan to glow lick crasy and then it telport them to the goddess aka mom and she lookt at Orion and said. It bin a long time have it my son said the goddess and Washu lookt at her dad rhe at the goddess and askt her dad. Dady how is this lady? Oh this is your grandma. Oooh said Washu. Mom i lick you to meet your grand daughter Washu. The goddess lookt at her and said, she is so sweet and cute its nice to meet you at last and she gave her a hug then a cookie and said to her now go over there and whate i hafe to talk to your dad. Ok said Washu and whent to play. Then the goddess turnd to her son and said. We need to talk. Ok what is it said Orion. A grat fret is coming and Lilo and Stitch or the oder experiment can not stop it but you can if i reslys your ful power. What is this fret askt Orion and the goddess said. I can not say i dont now it name but if you whant to protect the ones you love the i hafe to relys your ful power but its your shose. Ok i will do it for my ohana so what do i hafe to do? Sudenly a sumuri sword apard infront of him and she said. This is Sarumaru if you tak him your power will ful but it will hurt a lot. Whit out a word he tok a holde of the sword and pain whent fru his body and sole but he did not cry but Washu felt her dad whas in pain. So she ran to her dad but whas stopt by the goddess and she told her. Your dad is duing it to protect you and your mom. Ok said Washu and she saw her dad stand up and whase holding the sword whit no problems at all the he went over to them and said it is dun now can you send use home and maby one day you can come and viset use mom said Orion and puts the sword away. I wood love that said the goddess and then Orion and Washu disoperd and were sent home.

The end of chapter 16.

Next chapter 17.

A fight to the death.

Please review.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Washu and she waves at the readers And says heres a node chapter and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's hot555 and ngrey651 a big hug to you all!! But now i whant to go to my dad so see you later ok and she runs of to here dad


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

A fight to the death.

When Orion and Washu got home Washu told her mom what she hade seen and Orion tolde the oders abute the warning his mom gave him. And Lilo did not lick it one bit and said, we hafe to warne the oders befor its to la... but she did not get a chans to finish her sentence when thay hear a loud explosion from outside and Sparky coms flying through the door and he is badly hurt. Carmen helps Sparky to a bes when the oders run outside and sees smock coming from town.

Lilo, Stitch and Leroy you com whit me and see what is haperning in town and Carmen you and Angel tak cear of the kids and Sparky ok said Orion and thay were of but litel thid Orion now whas that Washu followd her dad in secret.

In town.

The town lookt lick a war zone. Ther were dead pepol evry were bildings were on fire cars were cut in hafe and ther were many badly hurt experiment and when Lilo saw what hade happen to her home town she said, how can be so crul and do this to innocent pepol and Leroy smeld the air and said, i now how it is but it cant be him he is to weak to do dis. Who is it Leroy askt Lilo. Its Hamsterveil but he is to smal to do this, then thay haerd Clyde and Bonnies voices in the distens and gun fire to. So the grup ran in the direcsion thay haerd it and when thay got thar thay fund Bonnie noct out cold and Clyde whas fighting a whit experiment in a red cape on him. The whit experiment hade got a grip on Clydes robot arm and the ript it rite of and dropt Clyde on the grund and said to him. You are pathetic 150 you can not winne then he lifted his paw and is stresht out and becam lick a sword and he whas abute to stab Clyde bet Orion jumpt in and uset his sword to block him. You code say that Hamsterveil whas rely suprist that somone code block his attack but he did not cear becos he saw his rele target and it whas Stitch.

So 626 we meet at last but this will be the last time becos i am stronger then any of Jumbas experiments and non of you can stop me, but sudenly Hamsterveil whas tide up but not by a rope but of water and he turnd arund and saw a red and whit female experiment and she lookt pisst. How dare you said Lilo, you hurt my freinds you kill the peppol i grown up whit and now you whant to kill my ohana! Well ges what Hamsterveil? What said Hamsterveil. You are not gating out of here alive said Lilo and punsht him in the fase so he fel on the is it posibel that you can hit me? Non of Jumbas experiments are steonger then me? Well ges what said Orion what said Hamsterveil. We were not made by Jumba then Orion struk him in his sword arm and it brock in hafe and he cryd out in pain then Leroy ran foret and hit him in the grund then Stitch hit him inthe gute and send him flying frow a house and a car. Lilo and Orion ran after him and when thay fund him thay saw that his arm sword hade grown back and he jumpt in to the air and whas abute to cute them in two but sudenly a big fot paw slamd down on Hamsterveil and Lilo and Orion lookt up to see it whas Washu that have saved them. And Orion lookt at his baby girl and said, thats my litel girl always helping her dad and i ma prode of you. Washu becam happy and shrink down to normol size and gos over to Lilo and Orion tels Lilo to tak Washu to the oders when he finish of Hamsterveil for good. Ok said Lilo and levs whit Washu. Then Orion walks over to Hamsterveil who is still alive. Orion taks his sword and lifts it up and rady him self to deliver the finel blow and he says to him. Here it ends for you Hamsterveil any last words? And Hamsterveil said please spare me i can give you anyting you whant, money, power, girls anyting just spare me please begd Hamsterveil. I all rady have what i need but you will never hurt any one ogain said Orion and brot the sword down and cute Hamsterveil in hafe and destroyd his body completly then Orion left and whent over to the oders and said, Hamsterveil is dead. Good said Stitch now lets help the injured experiment and see if we can finde any surviving humens.

The end of chapter 17.

Next chapter 18.

Saving Victorias life and a goddess gives up her god powers.

Please review.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Washu and she waves at the readers And says heres a node chapter and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's hot555. by the way Kitten630 wen are you going to continu on the JubeJube story its bin so long sins you update it so please do it soon PLEASE then Washu gos to her dad and he says to Kitten630 we all wood lick to now what happens next so please update soon and by the way Kitten630 dont Give Washu to many cookis please then thay left the screen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Saving Victorias life and a goddess gives up her god powers.

Lilo and the oders lookt arund the towne for surviving humens but thay did not finde any, but moste of the experiments were unhurt nad code help whit the hurt ones. Washu askt her dad, dady why did the whit monster do this? I dont now Washu why he did it but he can never hurt anyone ever agen. Then Stitch cald for help and Orion and Leroy came at ones to help but what thay saw whas Victoria were badly hurt and Lilo saw her and ran up to her and lookt her over and saw that she whas alive but barly and Lilo said, we need to get her to Jumba maby he can help her? Yes good idea Lilo said Orion and lifted the girl and whas of whit Lilo and Washu to Jumbas plase.

When Jumba saw Victoria and what state she whas in, he emedly tol out his scaner and scand her body and what he saw whas not good, not good at allJumba walkt up to the grupp and said, i am sorry but ther is noting i can do for litel girl she is going to die and when Lilo heard it sh bigan to cry but Orion bigan to tink to him self. This is not happerning not more death. Ther moste be a way to save her, then he lookt at Lilo and got a idea that code work. Orion bigan to concentrate on his crystal bigan to glow and then hr teleported.

In Limbo.

The goddess whas siting and taking it easy when all of a suden Orion aper infront of her and he said, mom we need to talk. And Orion tolde her what hade happen to the town the experiments and the pepol and Victorias condishen. And the goddess lookt wery worried abute Victoria and askt, is ther any ting i can do? She askt and Orion said, yes i tink so, do you tink you can mack a noder transforming dimond so we can heal her and transform her in to a experiment and save her life to. The goddess bigan to tink a long time and said, yes i can mack one but it will have a high prise. And that is? Askt Orion. I hafe to give up my god power and lev this plase but i dont now were i will go i have no home outside this plase said the goddess and lookt sad and Orion said to her, what are you saying ofcors you have a home outside this plase and famerily and a son that caer abute you. And the goddess lookt at Orion and said, do you mean what i tink you mean? She askt him and he said, yes i am you son and it wood be honoer to have you living whit use and see the kids grow up. The goddess lookt were happy and gave him a hug and said, ok i will do it, then she left a few second then she cam back whit a blue dimond and said here it is now all she needs to do is tush ti and it will transform her, so shall we go, and whit that Orion teleported them back to Lilo, Washu and Victoria.

Back home.

Lilo whas wodering were Orion hade gone to but then sudenly Orion and his mom reaperde infront of Victoria and Orion plast a dimond in Victorias hand and it bigan to glow the it transformd her in to a experiment lick Lilo only she whas blue and green in coler and she bigan to wake up and she saw a very happy Lilo standing by her side.

The end of chapter 18.

Please review.

Next chapter 19.

We have to leave the planet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

We have to leave the planet.

Lilo and the oders were reliv that Victoria wood be ok but now all the expreiments hade a big problem. What wood thay do whit all the dead humens becos somone wood notes that all the humens were gon and Cobra code not cover for them and to mack fings werrs, Jumba hade ditected a big mass of ships were heading for the island and thay were military ships. Orion askt Jumba, how long befor thay wood reach the island and Jumba said, 3 days and we moste come up whit somting befor thay got ther, so all the experiments sate down and bigan to tink but all of them did now this thay code not stay on the island when the ships got there and thay now that if the humens got a holde of them then thay wood be finicht for good.

Orion and Carmen sate down and talkt and Carmen said, this plase whas the best home i ever livde in if you dont conte the planet that Jumba hide use on when he made use that is. And how did this planet looke lick askt Orion and Carmen tolde him that it whas a trupicol planet wht clen air and ocean and now one lebde on the planet exsept Jumba and when Carmen tode him that he gave her a big kiss and tode her that she whas a genyes and whet of to Jumba.

Hey Jumba cane i ask you somthing askt Orion and Jumba said, of cors you can what is it you whant? Well Carmen tolde me that you onde a planet that you held the experiments one time befor you bigan to dehidrat them is that planet stil in you possession askt Orion. Yes it is why do you ask? Askt Jumba. Well we all now that if we stay here we will get killd by the army rite, yes, why dont we just lev the planet and start a new life on that planet? Hmm it soudes lick a good idea but how will we transport al the experiment there? Well we can cal Gantu for help he got a hugge spaceship that can transport all of use yes it code work i will cal Gantu and you tell the oders abute the plan ok said Jumba and went of to cale Gantu.

Orion tolde every one the plan and to his suprise evryone agred whit the plan and bigan to pack what wood be needet for ther new home and Lilo tolde Orion that it whas a good idea becose ther whas noting left for her here and she hade all ways whanted to see the galexsy. Jumba came back and tolde that Gantu wood be ther in 12 hour so thay all hade time to pack and say good bye to the dead.

The time whent and Gantu show up whit Rubben aka 625. and when Rubben saw Lilo and Victoria he whwnt in to flurt mode. He first tryde to flurt whit Lilo but he back of when he saw Leroy and Stitchs looks and that she hade a kid to so he tryde Victoria instade becos she whas cute singel and he wodent get betup by Stitch or Leroy. And ges what hes flurts workt and she said he whas cute and sweet. But we will get to that later now thay were carry on bord ther stuf and seplise thay wood need in the new home and the ship stackt up on food and water to it tok them 2 days to get it rady and it whas cuting it close to. When the experiments were onbord the only ones left to go onbord whas Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Leroy, Orion and Carmen but as ther were abute to go onbord thay heard a sound and it whas a jeep and it whas Davis how whas driving it and Nani whas whit him and she whas 4 months pregnant. The jeep stopt infront of the ship and she said in a mad voice, ok were is Lilo? Lilo stept fored and said, hi Nani how are you? To say Nani whas skockt wood be a understatment and she lookt at Lilo and said, Lilo is that you? Yes it is Nani and what brings you here if you thid not see we are in a hurry here. You now why i am here i came here for you said Nani and tryde to hug Lilo but she movde away and said, ok but as you can see here we are moving and you cant stop me from moving said Lilo and lookt at Nani but what Nani said next shockt Lilo. I am not here to stop you. Your not askt Lilo. No me and Davis are coming whit you, Jumba tolde use what hade happen and of the plan so we desidet to come whit you becos we are you ohana. Lilo whas so happy that she gave Nani a big hug and then tolde David were on the ship he code put the jeep and the last of them got onbord and the doors closte.

Evreyone hade taken a set and the spaceship started and tok of to the sky and space. Lilo lookt out the window and said. Good bye Earth i will misse you. But then Orion said to Lilo, dont be sad Lilo dont see this as a end but a bigining of a newadventure and you stil have your ohana ans she smild and said, yes i do and we will see what the futer will hold for use.

The end of chapter 19

Please review.

Next chapter 20.

The journey to a new home.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Lilo and she waves at the readers And says heres a node chapter and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's hot555. and as you see in the story we are left Earth and are on are whay to a new home and i hope its as nice as are old one. Well see you later i am going to have som fun whit Leroy in bed. So bye and she levs


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

The journey to a new home.

As evryone got sedel in the ship Jumba tolde all the experiments it wood tak 3 days to resh the new home so many of the experiments tok it esey and som lookt arund and Victoria whas one of them whu lookt arund the ship. She whas walking down a hallway when all of a suden she smeld penutbuter so she folode the smel to the ships galy and there she fund rubben at work making food for him self and all of a suden he turnd arunde and saw Victoria and smield at her and said.

Well hello sweet cake what brings you here? Well said Victoria, i whas looking arund and i smeld somting good and tasty so i folode the smel here and fund you so what are you making? Well i am making sandwichs do you lick sandwichs? Yes i do can i have one, yes you cane and Rubben made her one. Then thay sate down and talk abute what hade happen to Victoria and the town and what Hamsterveli did to her and when Orion and his mom savde her from death and Rubben lisend to evry word she said and he bigan to fal in love whit her. Then sakt abute him so he tolde her abut the day he whas made and all the rest and when she lisend to him she bigan to fal in love whit him to and thay talkt fru moste of the journey and thay lickt it.

Lilo and Nani in a nuder part on the ship.

Lilo and Nani abute all thay hade bin fru and Nani tolde Lilo abute how hush she hade misst her and hade desidet to move back to the island but then Jumba hade cald her and told her what happen so she and David hade pakt all ther tingsand gone to her to be whit here and to help her whit her kid to. And Lilo tolde her evry ting that hade happen to her when she whas gon all exsept for the sex and what happen betvin her, Stitch and Angel.

At Bonnie and Clyde.

Clyde whas ling in a bed sleeping after Jumba hade fixt hes robot arm. So Bonnie thesidet to go on a walk arund the ship when she bumt in to Orion. At first she did not recunice him but when she got a good look at him then she recunist him and said, annt you the guy whu savde Clyde from geting him self killd? Yes i am and my name is Orion and you moste be Bonnie aka 149 am i right, yes i am and i wood lick to tank you for saving use from Hamstervelis attack said Bonnie and she bigan to look closer on Orion and Orion felt a litten unconftebel and said, well i hafe to be going now dont whant to mal Carmen worry now do i and i dont whant Washu to get wotty eder so i will see you later then, then he left very fast and Bonnie whavd bye to him and bigan to tink to her self. He is rely cute and sexy i woder if Carmen wood allow me to boro him so icode have kids to? Ok i now im togeter whit Clyde but we have bin trying to have kids for 3 years now and i tink he is shooting blaks if you now what i mean. And Orion got Carmen pregnant after the first try. I mean wow can Carmen pick them or what he is cute powerful and sexy to. I will have him even if i hafe to share whit Carmen, then all of a suden thay all heard Gantu fru the spekers of the ship and he said. Preper to land we have reach are destinashon.

The end of chapter 20.

Please review.

Next chapter 21.

A new home and unexpekted inhabitants.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

A new home and unexpekted inhabitants.

The ship shocked as it enterd the atmosphere of the planet and ven it levelt out you code see that the planet whas butiful it lookt lick Earth only ther were no citys or roods. It whas a untusht planet the only moden ting whas Jumbas huge base were the experiments livde ones and now thay were planing to mak this plase ther home. As the ship past over the jungle thay did not now that the ship hade bin seen by a race thay did not now exsist unril to day.

The ship tusht down outside the base and the doors opend and Orion, Stitch, Leroy, Sparky, Kixx and Rubben left the ship to look what state the base whas in after so many years. The grupp came up to the old steel doors and when pute in the code for the doors ther whas no reaction so Stitch and Leroy hade to ptide open the doors and go inside.

Inside it whas dark so evry one turnde on ther night vision and whent in as thay went down a long coridoor and Orion notes somting on the wall and lookt closer and saw it whas claw marks and Orion askt Sparky. Did many of the experiments claw on the walls when thay livde here? No Jumba wood kick are asses if we did that why do you ? said Sparky. Well look at the wall said Orion and Sparky lookt and saw it and said, what happen here this whas not here when i livde here? I dont now Sparky but we beter get to the power room and get the power back on the Orion turnd to Leroy, Stitch and Kixx and said, me and Sparky will get the power when you guys go to the control room and see what we need to fix ok. Ok said the oders and thay split in two gropps and Rubben whent whit Sparky and Orion becos Rubben whanted to ask Orion somthing. So when thay were on ther whay Rubben askt Orion, is it true that you were a humen ones and a goddess turnd you in to a experiment then she turnd Lilo in to one so she code be whit Leroy the Hamsterveli attack and hurt Victoria so bad that the goddess hade to give up her god powers to save her life and that the goddess is your mom to? Yes why do you sak said Orion and lookt at him. Well if a guy can go through all that and stel be strong in body and sole then you have my respekt said Rubben and Sparky agred whit him. Well tank you guys you are bofe wery nice and i wood be honoured to go in to battel whit you guys, and as thay were finisht talking thay resht the power room and opend the door and whent inside the room. Thay fonde the power swesh and turnd on the power to the base and the hole plase cam to life and lite up so thay code turn off ther night vision and to say the plase whas dusty wood be a undestatment. I now one ting we hafe to do here said Orion and punted at the dust and Rubben and Sparky agrede but then thay saw paw print in the dust and it whas not thers Orion said, did Jumba lev any experiments behind when he left this plase? No and i dont lick thes at all said Sparky. And i tink we shude head for the control room now said Rubben and thay all left the power room.

control room.

The control room came to life and Leroy, Kixx and Stitch bigan to check the computer and everyting sems in oder til Stitch saw that the DNA lab hade lekt out all the DNA sapels that Jumba hade colekted over the years. And the lover levels sensors did not work but oder then that all whas in good shape after all this years. Then Kixx saw on the senser 3 dots and Leroy said, it most be the oders that are coming here but then thay saw that one of the dots disoperd.

The hall

Sparky, Rubben whent a litel ahaed of Orion and cald to him to be careful were he steppt but it whas a litel to late and he fel through a weak spot in the floor and when he did Sparky and Rubben ran to the hole and cald after him but got no anser so Sparky fly down the hole but he code not finde him.

In the hole befor Sparky came down.

Orion fel down hard and hit his head on a big rock and past out on the spot. Then a experiment figure coms out of the shadows and sees the past out Orion on the grond whit its green eyes and then drags him away in to the shadows.

The end of chapter 21

Please review.

Next chapter 22.

Were is Orion.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Were is Orion.

Sparky came up out of the hole and said to Rubben. He is gone and i cant see him any were down ther. We beter tel Stitch what happend ok said Rubben and thay ran to the control room and thay were meet by Stitch , Leroy and Kixx and thay all askt them. Were is Orion? And thay tolde them what hade happen and to say were not happy wood be a understatment and thay all ran to the hole and Stitch and Leroy jumpt down in the hole and lookt arund to see if thay code finde him but all thay fund whas that he hade bin drag away and thay folode the traks to a hole in the wall and the traks end ther and thay code not pick up his sent at all so thay went back to the grupp after thay clost the hole in the wall then thay got back to the gropp and told them what thay hade finde and thay all agred to head back to the ship and tel the oders what hade happen to Orion. When thay got to the ship thay were greted by Lilo, Victoria, Angel, Carmen, Washu and Orions mom and when thay saw he wasent whit them thay askt, were is Orion is he stil in the base? And the boys said, best you site down girls we have bad news.

10 miles from the base.

Orion bigan to wake up and the first thing he saw whas a roof made of leaves. He got up and saw that he whas in a room made of wood and leaves and the bed he hade bin laing on whas made of hay. He lookt arund the room and saw what lookt lick a doorway coverd whit a pise of fabric. But befor he movde to the door he felt that somthing whas not rite and lookt down his body and saw he whas wering clothes the cinde you were in the middle ages and he most say thay fite well on him after he saw this he bigan to move to the door and movde the fabric to the side and came in to a bigger room were ther whas a fierpit whit a poot over it and somthing whas cooking in it then he saw a tabel whid 4 bowls on it. Then he herd somthing and it whas the front door to this plase that opend and in came 3 experiments and all of them lookt lick Angel but in difrent ages. One lookt wery old and she whas gray in coler and the second whas abute his age and she whas purple in coler and the last one whas no dowt a kide and she whas brun in coler and all of then were wering drases and all of them hade green eyes. The old one saw hem and said, i see you are up we were weryd ther for a bit it whas a nasty fal you what my grand doter told me but you look ok to me sweety. I am ok but cane you tel me how you are and were i am said Orion and the old one said i am Stella and this are my grand kids the old one is Tif and the young one is Sara and were you is Tallas town and now may i ask you how you are? Well my name is Orion and i am a experiment and i came from the lab i whas a and i need to get back befor my frinds becom wryd abute me so cane you punt at the dircshon the lab is so i can get back, but the girls stopt him and said, it dark outside and it to dangers to go out now so please stay here for the night and in mornig my grand kids will tak you ok? Ok then said Orion and sate down at the tabel.

At the ship.

Carmen whas not happy at all that Orion whas gon and needer whas Washu and thay all whanted to go and look for him but it whas dark outside and many of the experiments did not now the grunds arund the plase so thay all deside that thay all wood look for him in the morning.

The end of chapter 22.

Please review.

Next chapter 23.

Finding Orion.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Finding Orion.

When night hade fallen. Orion sat at the tabel and talk whit the girls until he notes that the smalest one whas looking at him in a werd whay and Orion wonderd why but but he wood ask after the smale one hade gon to bed and when the time camethe kid whent to bed and after that Orion askt the old one why the smalest one hade bin looking at him lick that and ahe tolde him that he lookt a lot lick her dad befor he whas killd by a wield animel and Tif through of him the same whay and the the old one said somthing that cate him of gard. You are a father arnt you. Yes i am how thid you now askt Orion and she said, you have the eyes of a loving father and i see you whant to get back to your child as soon as psybel but i hafto ask you a faver if you wood grant it wood fel so grate for this old women said the old one and lookt him in the eyes and Orion said, what is it you whant me to do? I can see you are note lick the oder males in are town i can see you have a pure sole in you and a cearing haert to so i whant to aske you if somthing happens to me wood you tak care of my grand kids please said the old one and Orion hade to tink for a long time but the he saw her eyes and saw that ther whas somthing rong whit her and he felt sorry for her said, ok il do it said Orion, but tel me are you not feling wel. No im not wel, you see i will be 90 years to night and my body will turn to dust and i will die and it cant be stoppt so thats why i askt you to tak care of the kids becos you are speciel you are not lick any oder i have ever meet in my long life and now if you paden me i wood lick to say my finel good bye to then and tel the that you will take care of them when i am gon the she left. And Orion bigan to tink to him self, how am i going to explan this to Carmen and Washu when i get back well we hafe to see when i get back to the oders. The Orion whent to bed.

At the ship.

Washu code not sleep and whas looking out the window at the stars. The Carmen came i and saw that Washu whas not sleeping and said, you now your dad wood not ne happy if you did not get any sleep you now. I now mom but i cant sleep i kip tinking abute dad and were he can be and what tok him said Washu whit a woryd look in her eyes and Carmen said, i now you are woryd but he will be fine and we will finde him tomorrow and be a happy ohana again ok now get som sleep we have a big day tomorrow said Carmen put Washu to bed and she fel asleep. And carmen said to her self, i will find Orion even if i must turn evry rock on this planet upside down then she whent to sleep to beside Washu.

The moning.

Orion wake up and saw that the old one whas gon and that the oder two hade pakt ther fings so thay code go whit him to were he whas going. When the girls saw him thay said, is it time to go now and Orion said yes lets go. When thay got out of the house thay were meet by the intyer town and thay all lookt lick experiments of difrent cinds but one ting sperated them from Jumbas experiments and it whas thay hade no powers at all. One of the experiment came up to him and said i am Will, and he lookt a lot lick 627 only he whas green coloerd and he whas caring a big axe on his back. And Will tolde them that he whas coning whit them for protechon. And Orion did not whant to agu so hi lit him tag along on the journey and thay head out in to the jungle.

At the ship.

All hade eatn brekfest and hade devde in to grupps and hade head out in to the jungle to look for Orion. And now we see a grupp were Washu, Carmen, Bonnie, Sparky, Rubben and Leroy and thay hademade good time. Thay were 5 miles from the ship and whas now takinf a brak. Bonnie whent up to Carmen and ask her if thay code talk in privet and she agreed to it. So thay sate down and Carmen sakt Bonnie what it is she whanted to talk abute. And Bonnie tolde Carmen all abute what she hade thoughts she hade on the ship abute Clyde and abute that she whanted to be a mom to and then she tolde her abute the idea abute Orion. To say that Carmen whas supriste abute what Bonnie tolde her wood be a understatment. But them she remeberd how many times Bonnie hade tryde to becom a mom whit the help of Clyde and falde evry time. She felt sorry for her and thought, that it wood not hurt any body if Bonnie got to be whit Orion one night and she whas lick a sister to her, so she said to Bonnie. Ok you cane boro him for one night only no more no les ok? Ok said a wery happy Bonnie and then she hugd Carmen. Then all of a suden the grupp heard a big explsion and whent to investergate. Thay got to a claring that whas fuld whit smok so thay code not see any thing so thay let the smok cleard thay saw Orion standing ther whit som new experiment thay hade never seen befor but when Carmen and Washu saw him thay calde his name and ran to him and hugd him.

Whit Orion and his grupp.

Orion and his grupp hade bin walking fot a long time and Will whas gating tired and askt if thay code rest and he said thay code for a moment then Will askt Orion. How com that you dont get tired lick the rest of use? And Orion said to him. Well lets say that i am not lick any of you in many ways. Ok then said Will and back of sudenly and Orion diden get it first but then he saw the girls did the same and he felt that somthing whas breveng down his neck and he said, ther is somting behinde me ant ther? And thay all noded and he turnd arund saw hugge wolf and it lookt hungry and Orion did in reflex a enej ball in his hand and fruw it in to the wolfs mufe and he ran over to the oders and said, stand neer me, and thay did and he made a forsfeild arund them and the wolf exploded whid a hugge bang and a lot of smok. The he loverd the feild and lete the smok clear then he heard somone cale his name and saw Carmen and Washu runing towords him and he becam very happy and gave them bofe a big hug and said, oh Carmen, Washu i misst you bofe so mush and thay said, we to. Then rest of Carmen and Washus grupp came to the claring and whas wery happy to see the frind whas safe and sund then the grupp saw the new experiments and said how are thay?

The end of chapter 23.

Please review.

Next Chapter 24.

Explanations and introduces.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Orion and he waves at the readers And says heres a node chapter and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's and nice work on the JubeJube story i lick it and i hope to see more in the futer soon Kitten630 and by the whay is Jube-Jube and all her frinds som kind of hybred becos as you describe it suonds lick one is related to Hamsterveli and the oder to Gantu. Well we will see in the futerhow it will play out. But stil tank you Kitten 630 and here is a cooki for you and say that i said Hi to Jube-Jube and i wood lick to meet her one day. Orion waves bye and leves the screen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Explanations and introduces.

Many of the oders whanted to now how thes new experiment were so Orion introduce them to and when Tif, Sara and Will saw them thay bigan to back oway and said to them, we now how you are and you are all demons of destruction we have seen moving pictures of you in the old tempel, then thay turnd to Orion and said, why did you not tel use that you were one of the demons? And Orion semd very offend and said to them. What did you say? We are not demons and what made you tink that we were? In the old tempel were we fonde you, the Sparky said, thay moste mean the base is the old templ and thay most have seen old hologram movies of use when we were bad, oh said Orion now i understand then he turnd to Tif, Sara and Will and said, havent your grandma tote you that pepol can shanse over time? Well yes but. No buts now com whit me and see for your self that we are not dangers or you can go back to your town and if you go back we will be at the so cald tempel whent up Sara whent up to Orion and said, i trust you so i am going whit you. But Will and Tif said that thay wood go back to ther town and talk to ther pepol abute them and what whas happerning at the tempel. So thay vent ther saprat ways for now.

Sara folode Orion and his famerliy and to be onerst she whas a litel jealous of Washu that she hade bofe her parens alive and hers were dead but stile she whas curies of how Orion lookt so mush lick her dad. The grupp got back to the base and Orion saw that Felix hade cleand the hole plase and thay hade bigan to moving in the suplise from the ship and thay hade fix the floor of the plase to. When thay got in thay were meet by Jumba how saw Sara and said, so thats what happend to the DNA i stord here and Orion said, What is she one of your experiments? No but when the DNA sapels lekt out thay most have combind whit the help of natur to what you see now. Ok that explane the hole town ful of them when Jumba head what Orion said he askt what he ment by that and he tolde him all he hade seen and Jumba lookt at Sara then he whent to his lab and Sara askt Orion how whas he? and Orion told her that he is the creater of all 628 experiments and he tolde her that Carmen whas one of them and to say that Sara whas suprist whas a understatment but she saw how nice Carmen whas to the kids so she sedel down. The oders were wery happy that Orion whas back. But the most happyest one whas Carmen and Washu. Washu whas huging her dad so mush that it almost lookt lick she whas stuk on him but Carmen told her o show Sara arundand she did and Carmen told Orion that she whanted to talk to him so thay whent in to a sepret room and he askt her, so what is it you want honey, well said Carmen its not what i wont its what Bonnie whants, what said Orion a litel confust, and Carmen told Orion every ting that Bonnie hade tolde her and he felt so sorry for her and he whas suprist that Carmen wood let Bonnie lone Orion for one night and she whas ok whit it then Orion said, but this means that i will be the dad of her kid to. Yes i now that but she tinks that you wood be a beter influnse on her kid then Clyd code ever be, said Carmen and by the whay i see her lick a sister and thats why i whant you to help her to forfyl her drames of being a mother. Ok i will help her but only becos you askt me to becos you now i wood never cheat on you said Orion and gave her a long kiss and Carmen whas so happy that he whas back.

The end of chapter 24.

Please review.

Next Chapter 25.

A night Bonnie will never forget.


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER ADULT CONTENS IN IT OR IN ODER WORDS SEX SCENES IN IT**

Chapter 25

A night Bonnie will never forget.

After Carmen and Orion talk thay lookt up Bonnie so thay code tel her the news. Thay fonde her im the dining hall of the base and she whas fihgting wide Clyde and thay code hear what thay were saying. You know that you were sterile and you did not tel me said Bonnie in a mad voice. Yes i did but i did not now you wantet kids said Clyde. You are so dume! You now what we are so through Clyde said Bonnie and Clyde got up and left whit a smiel on his fase and he walk past Orion and he head himsay to him self, finerly i dont have to hang arund her any more. And he left. Carmen and Orion whent up to her and sate down, Bonnie whas abute to cty but she did not whant to and Orion saw it and said to her, it ok to cry and we are here for you, and Bonnie hug Orion and cryd on his sholder and he patet her back so she wood calm down, and after she hade calmd down thay told her the news and she becam happy and kisst Orion and said, tank you so mush you will nor regrat did i will be a good mother to are kids and tank you Carmen for leting me be whit Orion, and Carmen saw how Bonnie whas looking at Orion and got a idea and said, well if you are to have kids whit Orion you shode be a part of are famerily so what do you say? Me be a part of you famerily you mean it? Yes so what do you say? I tink i will say yes, and Carmen said, wel then welcome to the famerily wife number 2. and Bonnie hugd bofe of them and whas the happyest girl on the planet.

Night time.

Orion whas macking him self redy for bed when the bedroom door open and Bonnie came in and said, Carmen and Washu hase gon to Belle and Yaarps plase and will be back tomorrow so we are all alone to night, she sate down on the bed and tok a hold of Orions paw and lookt in to his blue eyes and said, Orion sensthe day you saved me and Clyd from Hamsterveil and saw you for the first time in my life i fel in love whit you and now you have exseptet me as a whife i dont now how to tank you? Then Orion said, you dont need to tank me and all i whant is you to be happy and fele loved to and never to be ill-treat ever agen and the thay kisst and Bonnie fel on top of Orion and she felt his shest and said to him, you are welld made no fat at all. Well i lick to be in good shap said Orion and thay kisst agen and Orions paw felt her shest and when he did Bonnie monde in plasher and brok the kiss and said, you are good, you now what you are doing dont you? Then Orion felt it got wet betvine Bonnies legs and he said to her, i tink you are redy for the next step. Then she felt somthing pok her betvine her legs and she lookt down to see he whas erect and smilde at him and got in position and bigan to let it slide in and it whas a thit fit but it whent in and it felt good she bigan bonsing up and down in a stady rhythm and she monde in plasher and it hade never felt this good befor and she lickt it a lot and she felt that he nerd her climax all rady and Orion said. Dont holde back then it hit her and she cam on him but thay continud whit it all the same.

3 hours later and thay were still going and Bonnie hade never felt this mush plasher in her life the she felt somthing and she know what it whas, Orion whas abute to com and she said to him in a plasher fuld voice, com in and ful me up whit your seeds please. And then it happend he gave her one last frust it deep in side of her and cam big time and she code feel the seeds in side of her and how thay fuld her up, then thay colapst in the bed and were exhaust after all that mating and she said to him, i have never hade sex so long befor and it whas wonderful. Well i aim to please said Orion the thay puld the covers over then and kisst one last time the fel a sleep.

4 weeks later.

Bonnie and Orion hade gon to Jumba to get her shekt out and Orion wated out side and Leroy came up to him and sate down and said. Hey buddy how is it going whid you, Bonnie and Carmen? Fin but i am tired as hell but its all good, and you then how is life in your end? Wery good actualy Le is doing good and his rele claws are coming out now, well thats good said Orion. Then Jumba came out whid a were happy Bonnie and she ran over to him and kisst him and Jumba said, congratulates Bonnie is havig twins! And Orion did the same thing when he heard Carmen whas pregnant he past out.

The end of chapter 25.

Please review.

Next Chapter 26.

Twins on the way.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Twins on the way.

Its gon 4 months and mush hase happend in that time. First the relationship betvin the experiments and powerles experiments whas going wery well thay hade bigin to trade suplise among each other and woking togeter to thay even gilt a rood from the base to the town and thay bigan farming to. And Sara hade bin a huge help when it cam to convince the towns pepol that thay were not demons and Sara hade deside to stay in her town and help her sister but she som times cam and viset Orion and hes growing famerily and Bonnie wood give birth any day now. But somthing bad hade olso happend to. After Clyde hade broken up whid Bonnie he hade gon out in the jungel and never com back and a couple of days later Leroy, Stitch and Orion hade gon hunting for meat and thay killd a huge wolf but what thay fond in its stumik made evry one sick. Thay fund what whas left of Clydes body and Jumba whas the moste upset of all but Clyde got a nice beryol.

Bonnie and Orion were out for a walk and Bonnie neede help from Orion to walk becos she whas now carying to extra pasengers in her body but when thay got out side Bonnie felt one of the babys kick and then her water brok so Orion hade to cary her to Jumbaso he code deliver the twins and when Orion got ther he saw that Victoria whas working as a nurse and she helpt Bonnie in to the delivery room and when Orion whas wating he deside that he wood cal Carmen and tel her what hade happend and she teld him that she and Washu wood be ther in a minit the she hang up and Orion tok a set and wated to hear how it whas going for Bonnie.

The out door opend and Carmen and Washu came in and sate down whit Orion and Washu sate on his lap ad askt her dad, when is the babys going to be here? Soon Washu very soon said Orion and Carmen said. Well i hope thay helfy and strong and it will be nice to have more kids in the house. ( Orion hade buildt a very nice 2 storyt house. And many oder experiments hade don the same you code say it whas bigining to look lick a city arund the base.) yes but we will not forget you my litel Washu said Orion and lookt at her and she hugd him. Then thay head crys com from the delivery room and Jumba and Victoria cam out and said congratulate it's a boy and a girl. Can we com in and see them askt Orion and thay nodet and thay all whent in and thay saw Bonnie in a bed holding to smal babys that lookt a lote lick ther mother in body form but thay colers were difren. The boy whas black and green and the girl whas green and red and thay bofe hade dark blue eyes and thay bofe hade the same crystal as ther dad. When Carmen and Washu saw them thay said. Thay are so cute and thay look a lote lick ther mom and dad. Have you com up whit any names for them? Well said Bonnie, we have talkt abut names and we came up whid two grate names for them and ther new names are Jessy and James. We lick it said Carmen and Washu togeter. Then Victoria said, we shode let them sleep now and thay can com home tomorrow. Ok but is it ok if i stay whid Bonnie to night askt Orion and Carmen said, yes its ok the kids most get to now how ther dad smel lick so thay now you are thay dad and Carmen and Washu gave him a hug and left and Orion askt Jumba, do you now what powers thay? Well said Jumba thay bofe have inherit you alcehemy power and 149s smart minde. Well thats good to hear said Bonnie and lookt at Orion and he said to her. And i now you will be a good mother to then thay kisst and Victoria and Jumba left the room and Bonnie invited Orion in to the bed so he got in and got to holde Jessy and he said, thay are as cute as ther mom. Oh you always now what to say to mak me fele special said Bonnie but you are said Orion then thay kisst and then thay fel asleep whit smiels on ther fases.

The end of chapter 26.

Please review.

Next Chapter 27.

Teaching the kids.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Teaching the kids.

Its gon som time now and the twins hade grown and lernd to talk and were now abute to lern how to use ther power and Orion wood teach them. So thay hade dicidet to go to the bech and praktes ther so no one woode get hurt and when the twins trande the oders code have a nice day at the besh. As thay were paking the Jeep Victoria and Rubben askt were thay were going thay tolde them and then askt if thay wood come whid them thay said yes and Rubben pakt a big luch for evry one.

Now thay were on thay the kids, Victoria and Rubben sate in the back playing i spy and Carmen and Bonnie sate in the frunt and Orion whas driving. It did not tak long to get to the bech and when thay got ther The girls whent of to sunbave and the twins whent whid ther dad so thay code tran and Rubben folode whid them. Ok Jessy and James to day you to will lern how to use alcehemy and i now you have bin whating to try your powers but have you bin traning your cosentrachen askt Orion. Yes dad we have said Jessy and James by the whay dad why is mr, Rubben here? Askt James. Well you two will be praktersin on him to day he hase bin so nice to walenter to help use to day so say tank you kids said Orion and the twins said, tank you mr, Rubben and smiled at him and Rubben lookt at Orion and said, what??? What did i do to you to deserv this? Well lets say its payback for all the stupet names you have calde me and for eating all the breed in are home when you babysite ok said Orion.

Ok kids we will begin whit somthing simpel i whant you to turn the sand under Rubben to rock ok James you are first said Orion. And James stept forud and puts his paws on the sand and ther whas a brite flash and smok and as the smok clars thay saw Rubben standing on a big rock and Orion says, very good James and now its your turn Jessy said Orion and Jessy stept forud and put her paw on the sand and thar whas a noder brigt flash and smok and as the smok clard and what Orion saw made him laugh lick Stitch and he said to Jessy good one Jessy very funny now get the oders so thay can also see it said Orion and the twins left to get the oders. And what Orion hade seen whas Rubben incast up to his head in stond and the ston whas formde lick Angel in a bikini and Rubben said to him very funny ha ha ha now gwt me out of here now befor the girls sees me. To late said Orion vhid a smiel on his fase and when the girls saw Rubben thay all fel over laugh lick hell. Then Carmen and Bonnie got out ther cameras and tok pictures of him then Victoria said, ok you all hade your fun now get him out of it. Ok said Orion and walkt up to Rubben and tucht the ston and i turnd to sand and Orion said, well we beter head home befor it gets dark and evry one got ther stuf and got in the jeep and Carmen whas feling a litel turnd on afte seing how easy he made the ston to sand agen so she stopt him befor he got in the driver sete and said to him in a low voice, we are going to fun to night and Orion said you noty girl but i lick your idea and then thay got in the jeep and drove home.

The end of chapter 27.

Please review.

Next Chapter 28.

A night of fun whit Carmen and Bonnie to.

**WARNING the next chapter will have a lot of SEX in it!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

A night of fun whit Carmen and Bonnie to.

When thay got home it whas all rady dark out and were lat so Bonnie and Carmen tolde thay wood go to the bedroom and get rady for him when he puts the kids to bed. Orion caryd the twins to ther bed and thay fel asleep emedly. Then he tok Washuto her room and pute her in bed but befor he code lev Washu cald out to him so he whent to her side and she said to him, tank you dady for taking use to the bech to day and he said to her, no problem Washu and it whas fun but now you need to sleep so good night then he gave her a kiss on the forhead and left the room.

When he opend the door to the bedroom he saw Carmen and Bonnie on the bed whating for him and when rhay saw him thay said, close the door and com here lover boy, so Orion closte the door and whent to hes wifes and Carmen said, lay down and he did as told. Then Carmen crolde up to his crush and bigan to massage it so he woode get erect and it workt becos in seconds he whas and she said, ok you stay ther and Bonnie and i will get in plase ok? Ok said Orion and Carmen plast her self so his dick whas at her entres and Bonnie plast her self above his fase so he code see her entrens and Orion now what he whas seposte to do and smield and Carmen said lets begin and she let his dick slide in her and Bonnie said eat me and make me com big time so he bigan to lick her entrens and it felt good so she bigan to mone sofly and carmen whas bonsing up and down slowy and mone to and it felt so good that she began to play whit her brest so her nipels showde. Then Orion jabed in his tung in Bonnies entrens and she jolted of the plasher and mond even louder so she hade to cover her mofe whid a pillow to mufol the mones and she code fel how Orions tung whas going in depper in to her and it felt so good and she code fel that she whas nering her big climax and Orion code fel it to as her iner musels began to titen arund his tung then it happend cam and all her women juses cam in his fase and mufe and it tasted sweet and a litel salti. As Bonnie cam on Orion she cryd out and all most ript the pillow in two in the proses as felt it shak her hole body in plasher then she fel back on the bed and fel asleep whid a smiel on her fase. Carmen saw this and said, i am coming to and she began to do it faster then she cam all over his crush and she said, that whas fun. Yes i now but its not over yet said Orion whit a smiel on his wet fase. And Carmen lickt the look in his eyes and he said, get on all six ( she haves 4 arms so you now) and she did then she felt his dick poke her in the asshole and she smild and said, do it my power man, and he sovde his dick up her asshole and it whas tite but it felt good for bofe of them and Carmen mond wery loud but Bonnie capt on sleeping and Orion said to Carmen, you can mone as loude as you whant i suond profe the bedroom so not even Stitch, Noosy or Fibber can hear use, so she mond as loud as she whanted when Orion frust in and out of her ass and she lickt it a lot then Orion skvist her brest ond that made her mone even louder then she felt him frust even faster so she now that he whas abute to com and she said, com in my ass and ful it. Then she felt it he hame in her ass and she code fel his seeds in her, then he puld out and thay bofe were svety and Carmen lookt at the time and saw thay hade bin at it for 5 hours so it whas no wonder thay were svety then she felt Orion lift her up and cary her as a bride and he said to her. I tink we shode tak a bath and then get som sleep and she agred and thay gave each other a kiss and thay were of to the bathroom and she loved to be in his strong arms and she did not whant it to end.

The end of chapter 28.

Please review.

Next Chapter 29.

Victoria and Rubben gets it on to for the first time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Victoria and Rubben gets it on to for the first time.

Rubben and Victoria were waving goodbye to Orion and his famerliy and whent in to ther one storyd house and clost the door and Rubben said, i am not going to live this down. Oh dont be so mad now you how all the oders fele when you made a fule of them, said Victoria and padet him on the back and led him to the bedroom. Why dont you go to bed and i will com in whid a suprise for you ok said Victoria and Rubben whent strat to the bedroom and a few seconds later Victoria came in and sate down on the bed and Rubben said, what is the suprise? Well i have gin tinking and are relashenship hase gon very good and i now you wood never hurt me, said Victoria. No i wood never hurt my sweet haret said Rubben and hugd her. Well i have desidet to tak are relashenship to the next level, and Rubbens eyes opend wide and he said, are you sure abute this? Yes i am and i whant you Rubben ever sins i saw you i whantet you, then she fruw her self att him and thay fel back on the bed and Rubben landet on tope of Victotia.

And then thay gave each other a long and loving kiss then she felt somting poke her in the entrens so she lookt down and saw that Rubben whas erect and rady and she said to him, be gentel it my first time, and Rubben said, are you a virgin? Yes i am and i am giving my self to you, said Victoria and she kisst him. So he began to pute his dick in very carefuly and he said to her you now it will hurt a litel the first time? And she noded and he continu to puch forud til he felt somting in her bloking the way and nows what it si and says to Victoria, now it will hurt a litel but it will fel good very soon ok. Ok said Victoria and Rubben continu and pusht fru and she gaspt in pane but it whas soon repest whit plasher as Rubben began to go in and out of her in a stady rhythm and she loved it and she said, dont stopp it so good and it dos fel as good as Lilo told me. So you talkt to Lilo abute this? Yes now fuck me lover boy, said Victoria and Rubben felt that he whas abute to com and he tride to pul out but Victoria rapt her legs arund him and she said, you are not going to pul out! Why askt Rubben. Becos i whant it inside of me! Do you now what will happen if i com inside of you? Sakt Rubben. Yes and i whant to have your kids and start a famerliy lick Bonnie and Carmens. So give it to me said Victoria nad Rubben frusted one more time then he cam in her and she felt his seeds in her then he puld out and colapst on the bed toderly exhausted and said to her, i have never hade so much exsosise in my life! Well get use to it you are now stuk whid me said Victoria whid a smiel on her fase and Rubben lookt a litel woryd but he whas also happy that he got a tru love in his life.

The end of chapter 29

Please review.

Next Chapter 30.

A day on the job


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

A day on the job.

Orions home.

Orion whas sleeping in bed when sudenly he felt somting jumping in bed or shode i say 3 tings and thay were caling dady dady time to get up, he open hes eyes and saw it whas hes kide that hade wake him and he said, ok i am up, tak it esey kids, then he got up and the kids got of the bed and ran out the door. In the kitchen Carmen and Bonnie hade made brekfest for the hole famerily then the kids cam in and sat down to eat and Bonnie sate down and rede a magerzin and Carmen sate down and sakt the kids, were is your dad? And on cyu he cam in and sate down to eat, and Bonnie sakt him, so what are you up to today? Well i hafe to go to work and check the sistem on the saterlits ( as the Experiments bigan to bilde ther new home thay sent up satetlits whid raydar on them so thay code see if any unideterfide ships or oder came close to the planet and thay code also predos a forsfelid arund the planet to, and thay hade lasercanons on them to) soafter i am dun eating i haf to go. After he whas finisht he left for work in the jeep and he hade to pick up Sparky and Leroy to, becos thay all workt at the same plase.

Leroys home.

Leroy woke up by the sweet voice of Lilo how said, time to get up sweety i made you brekfest in bed, and he smelt the wonderful panckacks she hade made for him so he sits up and askt were are the oders? Well Stitch is at work and you now a cup most com in erley to work and Angel is droping of the kids at school you now she is the busse driver, and you hafe to eat now becos you now that Orion is going to pik you up for work soon, and i hafe to get to the fields and meet Yin so we can bigin to water the crops, said Lilo and Leroy ate hes brekfest and when he whas dun he got out of bed and gave Lilo a kiss and said, dont whate up for me to night me and my buddys are working late today. Oh ok then it will only be me, Angil and Stitch home tonight, said Lilo then thay heard a hoking and Leroy nows it whas Orion so he says to Lilo, well i will see you tomorrow then my love and have fun whit Stitch and Angel tonight but tak it slow so you dont wake the kids lick last time ok, said Leroy and gave her a kiss and left to go to work.

Sparkys home.

Sparky sate at the tabel and whas reding the newspapper and drinking a enrgy drink for brekfest when Clip cald out to him. Ok i am of now to my job at the hairdresser and Bolt is of to school and your ride will be here soon. Ok said Sparky and went over to Clip and gave her a kiss. Well see you tomorrow then sweet heart, said Sparky then he hear a horn and nows it Orion and left for work to.

Seraditis home and work plase.

Seraditis (aka Orions mom) whas puting up all the books she wood need today for the kids. She hade taken the job as a school techer and she loved to work whid kids and help them lern stuff thay wood need to now in life. As she puts the last book in plase she heard Angels school busse stopp outside the school and all the kids gets of nad haeds in to the school were Seraditis whats for them so she code help them.

Stitchs job.

Stitch sate in a copcar looking at trafick as it past by slowly and he wwhas whating for speeders so he code arest them but it whas a slow thay and he codent whet to come home and have a fun night whid Angel and Lilo and boy he whas going to have fun whit Lilo. Then he saw Orion drive by in his jeep and he waved at him and he did the same.

Nani and David home.

Thay were still sleeping. Thay livde in a big houes that lookt like the olde one at home and Nani did not need to work becose she whas pregnant but David work as a gym techer at the school and he whas good at it to but today whas his day off and thay sleept in.

At Orion, Leroy and Sparkys work plase.

The jeep stoppt in the parkinglot and evryone got out and Orion said, well we are here the saterlite base (aka the old base) thay all whent in and whent strat to the computer room and akterveted the mane computer and all the data came upp and Leroy said, this will tak a long time.

The end of chapter 30.

Please review.

Next Chapter 31.

Lilos fun night whit Stitch and Angel.

**Warning the next chapter will contan a lot of sex****.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Lilos fun night whit Stitch and Angel.

Lilo hade just ended her job for the day and whas heading home when she herde a car horn behinde her so she turns arund and sees it Stitch and Angel in the old buggy and Stitch cales to her and says, need a ride home Lilo and she nodds and he says, well get in thenso we can get home and have som fun and Lilo got in the buggy and thay drove of to home and on the way Angel tolde her that the kids were going to spend the night at Boltes plase and she whas ok whid that.

When thay got home Stitch tolde Angel and Lilo to go to the bedroom when he got rady him self and whent in to the kitchen and got a big cup of coffee os he wode have the energ to cipe up to night and not fol asleep sa he juserly do when he is whid Angel in bed but whit Lilo it whas a hole oder bollgame so he dank the hole pot and got a good buzz and whent strat to the bedroom were Lilo and Angel were whating for him.

The bedroom door open and Stitch came in and saw that Angel and Lilo whas wating for him in the bed so Stitch sate down on the bed next to Lilo and said to her, are you shor you whant to do this, and Lilo anserd him by giving him a deppe long kiss. And then she pusht him so he landet on his back and Lilo said, hey Angel lets see how mush fun we can have whit him and Angel crold up beside Lilo and thay bofe began to lick Stitches grond and he began to mone and grunt loude of all the plasher he whas geting from then and he got very hard and Lilo and Angel code see it and Angel said to Lilo, you go first Lilo i now Stitch hase dremd a long time to fuck you so go a haed and tak him for a ride when i play whid my self and Angel backt of and Lilo got in plase so Stitch whas on his back and she plast her entrens rite abuve it and she slowly let it go in and Stitch code not belive Lilo whas so tite and he askt her betvin grunts, how can you be so tite you hade a baby? Well said Lilo betvin monse i have bin traning so i wode stay in shap, then Stitches hole dick whas inside of her and Stitch felt how worm she whas inside, then she bigan to buns up and down on it and thay bofe moned and Angel whas rely geting turnd on seeing Stitch fuck Lilo so she bigan to finger her self and Lilo saw it and felt sorry for her and said, Angel pleas com a litel closer and Angel did so and Lilo stresht out her antanits and shovud them in Angels pussy and asshole and Angel monde of he plasher she whas feling and whas suprist Lilo whanted to pleas her to so Angel help her to by shoving her antanits in Lilos asshole and Lilo monde even more when Angel did that and Lilo bigan to pump hers in and out of Angels holes and she did the same to Lilo, and lilo bunst ever faster on Stitch as she resht her climax and came all over him but Stitch whas nt done yet he began to pump in to Lilo and he whas abute to com to and he lookt at Lilos fase and she smield at him and said, com in me Leroy is ok if you whant to make a baby whid me, and Stitch smield at her and whit one last frust he cam deppe inside of he and she code fele his seeds inside of her and she likt it a lot. The she felt it whas titerning on her antanits and then Angel came to and she monde wery loude and lade down on the bed and Lilo got of Stitch and whent over to Angel, and befor she code say anyting like tant you to Lilo, Lilo dropt down on her and gave her a deppe long lustful kiss and Angel likt it a lot and thay tungs rapt arunde ishuder, and Stitch saw this and whanted to jonie them then he saw ther pussys were rubing agenst ishoder and Stitch got a idea and crold over to them and plast hes head betvin ther legs, and when he whas in plase he stresht out hes tung and began to lick ther pussys and thay bofe monde in ther kiss and Stitch continude a long time, then it becam to mush for the girls and thay bofe came on Stitches fase and he tryde to lick up all of it. Then the tree of them fel asleep whit smiels on ther fases and Lilo hugd Stitch and Stitch hugd her back and Lilo whas happy becose she nows what lise ahaed and so did Stitch.

The end of chapter 31.

Please review.

Next Chapter 32.

The new kid.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

The new kid.

Its gon 5 months sens that night Lilo hade whit Stitch and Angel and she hade got pregnant whit Stitches kid and Leroy whas ther for her all the time to help her frow it when the oders were at work and Leroy hade taken time off from work to tak cera of her.

Lilo whas waking up in the morning and when she opend her eyes she saw that Leroy hade made her brekfest in bed and Leroy sate on a stole whit Le beside him and thay bofe said to Lilo when thay saw her wake up, good moning. Well it is a good moning when i see you two said Lilo and gave Leroy a kiss on the mouth and Le one on the forhaed and Le whent of to play. So whats new? Askt Lilo to Leroy. Well Orion just instad a atomatik sistem in the saterlites so we dont need to go to work so often and Sparky hase now more time to spend whit his son, said Leroy. Well thats good to hear and how is it going for Orion? Askt Lilo. Well i havent seen him a lot latly, last i saw him whas at work and he whas woking on a set of blue prints i tink it whas som sort of space ship and a werd engine to and ther were a lot of werd math eqashens to so i askt Carmen and Bonnie and thay tolde me that he hade goten him self a spaceship hanger at the space port and he spent the most of his free time ther working on somthing but all he hade told them whas it wode be huge. Well when he is dun whit ti then he mabe will show use then, said lilo and whas dun whit her brekfest and Leroy tok away the dishes. So Lilo got book from her night stand and bigan to rede it and then all of a suden she felt wet and nuw what hade happen. Her water hade brok and she cald out to Leroy for help and she head a dich brak and Leroy cam runing in and Lilo said to him, my water brok i need to get to Jumba so he cam deliver the baby. Ok i will cary you to the car and drive you ther then, he went over to Lilo and caferly lifted her of the bed and whent to the car were thay bumte in to Le and he askt them. Dad were are you taking mom? The baby is coming so i am taking her to Jumba said Leroy and he puts Lilo in the car and drives of. On the way Leroy cals Stitch on his celfone. Hello this is Stitch, says when he ansers, hey Stitch its Leroy, Lilo is having the baby meet use at Jumbas, then he hangd up.

At Jumbas plase.

Lilo just whent in to the deliveringroom whit Victoria and Jumba and Le and Leroy whas whating outside the room and Le askt his dad, dad will mom be ok? Yes she will remaber she is wery tufe and strong woman, said Leroy and just as he whas finisht Stitch and Angel cam runing through the door and Leroy said to them, Lilo is in the deliveryroom if you whant to now. Tank you Leroy for driving her here, said Stitch and hugd him. Thay all sate down and whatid a hour then thay all head a baby cry and Victoria cam out and said to them, its a boy and you all can go in and see her and the litel one so thay all whent in and saw Lilo on a bed holding the litel baby, it lookt like Stitch but it hade its moms antenits and he whas the same cinde of blue as his dad and also he hade the whit lef on his back like his mom hade. When Lilo saw her famerliy she said to Stitch, come here Stitch and say hello to litel Stitchy your son, so Stitch whent up to her and Stitchy opend his eyes and lookt at him and gave him a guffy smield and Stitch smield back at him then he lookt at Lilo and said, he is beautiful like his mother, then he turnd to Victoria and askt, Can she go home to day? Well yes she is good to go home to day, said Victoria. Good said Lilo and got out of the bed whit no problems at all. Thay were in the parkinglot when Leroy tode them, i hafe to go and tel Orion the good news then Leroy got in his car and drove of. And Lilo got in Stitchs car and whent home whid Angel,Stitch, Le and now litel Stitchy to.

The end of chapter 32.

Please review.

Next Chapter 33.

Orions big secret.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Orions big secret.

Leroy whas driving over to were Orion hade bin the last moths and on whay ther he saw Carmen, Bonnie, Orions mom and kids so he stop infront of them and said, are all of you going to Orion? Yes thay all said. Well get in and i give you all a lift, said Leroy and thay all got in the car and he drove of to the hanger.

Thay arived at the hanger and to day it whas big wode pritey mush somonen it. Thay all got out and Leroy said, what the hell is he belding in ther? Well ther is only one way to finde out said Orions mom and whent up to the steel door and nockt on it but thar whas no anser then thay saw a key pade next to the door and Bonnie , if on one is going to anser then i ges i hafe to open the door and she walkt up to the key pade and lookt at it and said, this is a number lock whid six number lock so lets see, she began to press in randem numbers then the door opend and Carmen askt Bonnie. How did you do that and Bonnie tolde her, i just uset his fabret numbers and i whas rite at the first try, what was his faverit numbers? Said Carmen. Do you even hafe to ask? Yes! It whas are numbers it whas 123,149, said Bonnie. Oh how sweet of him, said Carmen whit a loving look on her fase the thay all whent in.

When thay got in thay lookt for a liht swish and fond it and turnd it on and what thay saw suprist them big time. In the hanger stode a masif space ship that thay hade never seen befor and a lot of robots were working on it but thay did not see Orion any were so thay cald out to him but got no anser then thay saw Washu and the Twins move ther ears as if thay were liserning for somthing then the thay ran of and the oders folode. Thay came to the oder side of the big hanger and saw a smale work plase whid gajets and oder stuff and a hugge black bord whit alot of numbers on it and Orions mom walkt up to it and lookt at it and gaspt and the oders came over and askt what whas wrong and she tolde them, when i whas a goddess i now tings nomol experiments did not now and this is one of them, and she pontet at the bord. What is it? sakt Carmen. Its the dimenshinol code it allwas the user to travel to oder realertys whit no problems at all but how he code now it is a mysteri for me, said Orions mom. But were is he? Said Bonnie, then thay saw the kids run over to a hugge piel of pappers and just then thay heard a snor com from it. Washu walkt over and movde som pappers and fonde her dad sleeping ther and when the oders saw him thay laugh and that wakt him. When he saw his famerily and Leroy ther he said, what the how did you get in here? Well said Bonnie, it whas easy to crak the code but what are you bildig here? And why do you now the dimenshinol code askt his mom. Well the code came to me in a drem so i uset it to bilde a ship whit a dimenshinol drive and after i bigan to bilde things i codent stopp it whas so fun so i made it in to a hobby. Well did you now that your famerliy and frinds misst you? Said Leroy. Well no i dident im sorry if i have bin to besy, said Orion. We forgive you said Carmen and thay gave him a grupp hug then Leroy said to Orion, by the way Lilo hade a baby whit Stitch. Wow good for her kids are the best ting in the universe, said Orion. By the way cool ship maby we can tak a ride in it one day, said Leroy. Well i wode be honord to tak you all whit on the maden voyage when it finish that is. But when will it be dun then, askt the Twins. In abut a week, said Orion. Wow cool then we all can com whit you? Said Bonnie and she and Carmen ran up to him and gave him big huge. Yes it will be fun if you all com, said Orion and he mield.

The end of chapter 33.

Please review.

Next Chapter 34.

Prepare for a journey.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Orion and he is holding Washu in hes armsand thay waves at the readers And Orion says, heres a node chapter and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's hot555, popperEXP700, ngrey651. and by the way Washu dont you have somthing to say to Kitten630? Yes i do, said Washu, tank you for the cookie i shared it whit the twins and we all liket it so tank you miss Kitten630 the she gives her a big huge. Then Orion says, by the way popper maby we will meet one day soon and the same gos for you to miss Kitter630. then thay bow and leve the screen.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Prepare for a journey.

The week whent on and the work on the ship whent faste becose many oder experiments whanted to help and when the finel part whas in plase it whas finsht Orion Lookt at the list fings he put in it and the list whas forsefeild level 20 ( code go through a sun whit no problems at all ) wormhole ganerater, E.M.P cannon, laser turents, clocing devise ( maks ship invisible for the eye, radar and oder sensers), scote drons, camunikashen sitem, radar, life scaner, escape pods and oder gajets. And the ship it self hade 15 decks, a mane hanger, a galy, living covoters, traning room, svimingpool and a messhal and two control roomsand a armery to. And now Orion whas plasing experiments at the stashens like Ruben in the galy, Victoria in the remery, Leroy and Stitch in the amery but thay were not aloude to tush the wapens whit out Orions premishen, hes mom becam the ships navigator and Lilo help her and Bonnie secend pilet and Carmen became first pilet and thay all said Orion shode be capten and he exsept it.

The day befor the journey.

Thay all were at home paking thing thay wode need on the trip orions famerily hade just pakt the last thing and Orion whas on the fone taking to Ruben. Ok good grat and all is lodet good then see you tomorrow then, then he hangd up the fone and said to them, good news all the suplise hase bin put on bord the ship the only thing left is the persinol items. That good to hear said Bonnie and the oders then Orion said, i hope you all have pakt your ting becos the moveng bots are coming now, and the thay head a ring on the door then a mover bot came in and got all the lugshi and askt. Is ther any more ting to get, and thay all said, no, and the bot left whit the stuff to lode it on the ship. Orion and hes famerily sate down for dinner and Carmen said, well it will be som time til we eat at this tabel agen, and Orion said to her, it dosent mader were we eat or live the only thing that maders is that we are all togeter as a famerily, you are rite dad, said the twins and thay gave him a hug, yes dad is rite as a famerily we can do anything, said Washu and sate down next to her mom, yes he is rite and tink of it this way we maby meet oder version of use and see oder realertys, said Bonnie. Yes you all are rite and it wode be fun to see whats out ther, said Carmen then thay all ate dinner and smal talkt then it whas time for bed so thay put the kids to bed first then Orion, Carmen and Bonnie go in to ther bedroom and have a litel fun befor thay go to sleep.

The journey day.

Evry one hade gadert at the hanger to see the ship tak of. Jumba whas ther to tak a look at the crew so that thay were helfy and strong, he first lookt at Leroy, Stitch, Ruben, Angel, Sparky, Bonnie, Carmen. Then he lookt at Le, Stitchy, Washu, Jessy, James. And after them he lookt at Lilo, Victoria, Orions mom and last but not lest Orion and thay all came out ok but as Orion whas abut to go to hes famerily Jumba stopt him and askt if he code have a few words whit him and he said ok and lisent to him and Carmen jound him to. Jumba said, litel one i wod whant to tank you for al the happynes you have given 123 and 149. it whas noting said Orion, but it is and Jumba wode lick to give you a present. A present what cinde of present? Said Orion. The gift of flyte or in oder words a upgrade you will be given wings. Wings you say but will it hurt? Askt Orion. No not at all, i will just injekt you whit a substen and it will do the rest of the work. Hm i dont now? What do you say Carmen askt Orion. Well i like it if you hade wings then you wode look like a gadien angel, said carmen. Well if you like it the do it Jumba, and toke a sureng out of a cooler and ingektet it in Orion then Jumba said. It will tak 2 hours to tak efekt. Ok but can we go now the rest of the famerliy is whating for use? Ok you can go now and be safe on journey and com back alive said Jumba as thay whent to the ship.

On the ship.

Evry one hade taken ther plases and prepering for lift of when Leroy sakt Orion. How are we going to get out of the hanger? Its easy said orion and presst a butten on the controls and the ruff of the hanger bigan to open and the ship bigan to power up for tak of nad when the rofe hade opend the ship tok of and evry body on the grond waved bye to them and as the ship whent of in to space Orion said to his mom, cane you please pute in a code mom so we can go, she did as told and said, code in rady for jump. And Orion actevated it and the ship whas in golft in silver water and disappear and all of them new it whas the beging of a new adventure.

The End

Please review.

The screen gos black and out of the conner coms Orion and he is holding Washu in hes armsand thay waves at the readers And Orion says, heres the end chapter of story one and cipe your eyes open for number two, and a spesiel tank you to Kitten630, angel's hot555, popperEXP700, ngrey651. and now i need your help were shode thay go? Please send me your ideas and i maby put them in the story so please help.


End file.
